My mens
by Trinlighter
Summary: Bella y Jasper Swan, Emmett McCarty y Edward Cullen... como es que se conectan en un solo apartamento en las afueras de Seattle? Que historias son las que se esconden y estarán a punto de revelar? Todos humanos. Posibles Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

**Zona corrompida.**

**Bella's POV**

¡¿Alguien podría explicarme, que putas está haciendo _esta_ mierda en medio de la sala? -grité con todo el aire que junte hacia el pasillo, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de tres idiotas que conformaban mi _familia _desde que tengo memoria y compañeros de departamento desde hace ya seis años_._

Como pensé _Rubito_, _Cavernicola_ y _Lucero_ llegaron corriendo a penas volví a respirar, formando una fila en frente de mi, ordenandose por tamaño.

-Edward, Jasper y Emmett reportándose, señora -comunicó el grandote con expresión seria... o asustada, cualquiera de las dos.

-Me alegra -bufé- ahora, podría cualquiera de ustedes explicarme ¿Que putas hace _eso_ tirado en medio de la sala? -respondí apuntando la... parte inferior de un encaje color rojo _zorra_ yaciendo en mi alfombra peluda.

Ninguno habló, me pareció.

-Con que pacto fraternal... digamos que yo tambien tendré un pacto _fraternal_ con ustedes mas tarde... ¡Cuando les arranque las pelotas y no puedan volver a hacer... cualquier actividad que causara que esa _cosa_ terminara _allí! _-volví a apuntar la zona corrompida, el trío saltó al escucharme gritar, bueno, cualquiera.

-¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia y/o acotación? -se escuchó por primera vez la voz de mi ricitos de oro, le asentí algo extrañada, compartió una significativa mirada con el chico Edward y luego pasó saliva- ¡Fue Emmett y la puta Lauren!

_Primer acto: Jasper y su amorsito corriendo hacia el pasillo acompañado por dos portazos._

_Segundo acto: yo gritandole mil maldiciones al grandote bueno-para-follar-perras._

_Tercer acto: Emmett amenazando a los otros dos maricas._

_Ultimo acto: el mastodonte levantando con los dientes los restos de su amiguita._

-Espero que lo disfrutes, tal como anoche Emmett -dije sonriendo satisfecha reposando mis manos en mis caderas,mientras el otro hacía lo suyo, lo sé, me encanta ser dramática- ¡y eso va para cualquiera que ose desequilibrar la pureza de este departamento! -me dirigí al marica en jefe y al cabo mariquita por el pasillo.

**Emmett POV**

¡¿Por que mierda se me ocurre salir a beber a cualquier puto club sin acompañante? gracias a esa azaña me cogí a la zorra de Mallory y nisiquiera recordaba mierda que hice, Bella me hizo entender la lección, y vaya que si... "_Nunca cojas en medio de la sala, menos con putas y ebrio_". Mala combinación.

¿Pero que podía hacer el pobre Emmett McCurty si le llovian las mujeres? Como buen, honesto y gentil caballero debía aceptarlas, era un don despues de todo ¿no? Solo miren a _puto uno_ y _puto dos_, refugiándose en sus cuevas con insuficiencia sexual.

Despues de que mi _querida_ mejor amiga y casi hermana menor Bella me _obligara _a desinfectar todo lugar tocado o no por ... bueno ya saben, cuerpos desnudos la noche anterior, decidí darles una visita a mis _queridos_ mejores amigos o _Judases,_ como me gusta llamarles.

_Toc,toc._

-No hay pan, vuelva otro dia -se escuchó la maricona voz del rubito Jasper seguido de la risa retenida de Dickward en la habitación de al lado.

-Abre ya, puto, y tu tambien, si, el que se la mama a este otro -me referí a Edward, un cago de risa cuando vi su expresión al abrir la puerta.

-No seas marica, sabes que la unica persona que se la mama a Jasper es la perra facil de segundo, esa... ¿Como le dicen? ¿_Babossica Stanley_? -refunfuñó el mierda de ojos verdes, dí una fuerte carcajada, una que dolió debido a mi resaca.

-Tu no te salvas, joto -lo amenacé apuntándolo con el índice.

-¡Al menos alguien me la mama! -gritó Jasputo del otro lado de la puerta, reí insesantemente que volvió a doler y dar nauseas... que fácil era ponerlos en contra del otro, eran unos inmaduros, bueno... los tres lo eramos, el aludido abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¡Espero que te haya pegado herpes, puto! -la perra estaba a la defensiva, seguí riendo, cuando el otro saliera le daba su merecido, dejé que siguieran discutiendo para poder irme a ver TV a la sala.. nunca volvería a ver ese lugar como antes.

-¿Ya se aburrieron de gritar burradas, mierdas con extremidades? -dijo Bella mientras se sentaba con inseguridad en el sofá de un cuerpo de enfrente mío, yo reí.

-Tranquila, estoy completamente seguro que _ahí, _no lo hice... muy estrecho -hice una mueca y ella rió.

-De hecho, yo dejé de gritar mierdas, por ahora -reí- ellos son los que no se cansan de dejar volar su imaginación -agregué apuntando a mis espaldas con mi pulgar, ella negó riendo.

-No se que haré con ustedes -Bella siempre nos soportaba todo, era demasiado buena con nosotros, cada vez que la cagabamos ella estaba allí para arreglarla o sacarnos sanos y salvos de algun club, ella manejando y todo, seguro era la mejor amiga que podíamos tener, desde... que ella tenía siete años y aun seguía siendolo cuando años despues cuando _aquello_ ocurrió.

-Nada, ámanos -sonreí tiernamente, al menos eso creía, ella rió y se lanzó encima mio.

-Tienes razón, solo los amo -sonrió mientras comenzaba a masajear mi cabeza y enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello- y los saco de aprietos -frunció el ceño, reí y asentí.

-Nos amas y nos sacas de aprietos... que novedad -contesté, era cierto, ella siempre estaba ahí para ser tierna (cuando quería) y sacarnos de cualquier putada que hicieramos... o cualquier mierda que un niño haría, hasta el dia de hoy.

**Edward's POV**

-¿Que putas pasa aqui? -pregunté arrastrando las palabras cada vez que podía, ví a Bella y a Emmett teniendo de esas sesiones de peliculas de acción estupidas, me senté al frente de la _parejita, _colocando a mi lado mi siempre fiel botella de vodka y naranja.

-¿Que putas te pasa a ti? ¿Que hora es? Las 11:35 y ya estas ebrio,

¿Cual es tu problema? -respondió con una pregunta la chica, con esa sonrisa tonta que siempre me deja helado, me reí y luego le di otro sorbo a mi botella, bien caballero.

-Sip -sonreí- el marica de Jasper tiene _LA_... nono, _EL_ bar en su habitación -me auto corregí mientras salian palabras de mi boca- pues.. bueno, asi es como esta preciosura -apunté mi botella- llego hasta mi -sonreí y volví a tomar de la botella, la mierda esa me quemó todo el esófago, pero era un _bebedor experimentado_ por lo que no me era nuevo.

-Ah claro, te encamaste con el rubito y despues para celebrar su azaña bebieron hasta reventarse,¿no? -concluyó el mastodonte riendose de su propia broma, Bella lo miró feo y entornó los ojos.

Pensé en _volar _y accidentalmente _caer_ encima de él, pero luego con mi ebria mente calculé lo cerca que estaba de mi mejor amiga por lo que decidí no hacerlo, solo bufé.

-Espero que no salgas a ningun lado hoy, no en ese estado, hoy debo estudiar y terminar un par de tareas, por lo que no estoy dispuesta a ir a buscarte a cual sea el lugar que decidas ir -comentó la enana, yo reí y estiré mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá de cuero, asi el lugar dejaba de dar vueltas y estirarse. Estaba pensando si el puto de Jasperra le habia puesto ácido a mis cervezas.

-No lo haré, con las cinco cervezas allá adentro -apunté el pasillo- y este _vodnaranka -_si, digo mierdas asi cuando estoy casi frito- quedaré con una resaca de puta madre, por lo que te haré ligera la obra y no saldré -sonreí inocentemente ebrio y ella se rió.

-Bien, agradezco tu gesto -dijo antes de volver a poner su atención en la TV, lo unico que alcancé a reconocer eran ruidos de bombas, explosiones y ví uno que otro auto volar por los aires.

-Que mamada, voy a comer algo -le dije a alguien aparentemente imaginario pues nadie me prestó atención, me levanté y luego me acerqué al par.

-Ya que voy de ida y... vuelta -arrastré la ultima palabra- ¿Quieren algo?

Emmett, el hambriento Emmett, el troglodita, el mastodonte, el rinoceronte no quería _nada_.

-¡¿Quien putas eres y que le hiciste a mi chucurrumin? -salté en mi lugar por la _impresión, _lo que me costó una devuelta (por suerte sin salida) de lo que parecía ser la versión ácida y viscosa de cena de la noche anterior y sopesar la idea de ir a comer algo.

-Soy yo, joto, solo que no tengo hambre ya que _alguien _-le dió una rapida pero significativa mirada a... la espalda de Bella- me hizo limpiar _todo, _con lejía y tengo el olor en la nariz, de verdad hombre, me atrevo a meter algo en la boca y te lo devuelvo completo -terminó el grandote, me encogí de hombros y mire a la enana que estaba dandonos la espalda.

-¿Y tú? -pregunté luego de llamar su atención tocándole el hombro.

-Nada, ya desayunamos -dijo la de ojos achocolatados, me dí media vuelta para casi gatear a la cocina- gracias de todas formas, culón -agregó dandome una fuerte, _fuerte_ nalgada.

-¡Mierda, Isabella! -refunfuñé agarrandome el trasero con una mano, ya que no podía desperdiciar el restito de vodka, solo escuché su risa mientras entraba a la cocina.

Cuando comí lo suficiente como para alimentar a tres _Emmetts, _volví a la sala y me desparramé en el sofá donde habia estado.

-En ése podría decirte que si -le susurró Emmett a Bella viendome rarito, ella ahogó una risa e intentó ponerse seria mordiendo su labio inferior con furia, me encogí de hombros y miré la TV, la pelicula había terminado y estaba sintonizada en un canal de... cocina.

Estoy seguro que me quedé en otra dimensión unas dos horas por que el puto programa era aburridisimo.

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Jasper? -preguntó la enana _golpea-nalgas, _en realidad estaba dirigiéndose a mi, ya que el gigante de Emmett se encontraba _inconsciente _a su lado, murmurando entre sueños quien sabe que cosa.

-Pues... -me rasqué la cabeza y jugué con mi cabello desordenado- cuando me fuí de su habitación, luego de dejarlo en su lugar sobre mi sexualidad -me detuve y ví a Bella explotar en risa, esto causo que el elefante pariendo de Emmett diera un respingo y volviera a dormir.

-Quiero decir, luego de convencerlo de admitir el _harem_ de mujeres que han pasado por mi cama...-continué mas orgulloso y arrogante, ella bufó y reí- Jasper estaba chupando de una botella de 151 lo que... no pudo terminar bien -medité un poco mis palabras y luego me fijé en Bella, ella me miraba como diciendo "_Levanta tu puto culo del sillón y ve a hecharle un vistazo al otro puto ese_" , quizás con otras palabras, pero algo asi.

Me intimidó, si Bella me intimidó, por que aun que no lo crean, no era como esas tipicas mujercitas de diesiocho años, huecas y de todo rosa, eso era mas una zorra como Lauren o Jessica, como sea, ella era de las que si se esmeran te dejan _knock-out_ o de las que gritan y te dejan sin timpanos, por lo que entenderán mi punto, fuí a ver al blandito de Jasper, quien se encontraba encima de su cama, usando solo esos maricones boxers apretados y con la misma botella de Bacardi a 1/4, al puto le lanzaba un cerillo y ardía como el infierno.

Volví a la sala y busqué a Bella con la mirada, al no encontrarla fuí a la cocina donde normalmente se le veía y de hecho ahí estaba, preparando supongo ya el almuerzo.

-¿Y? -preguntó sin mirarme, estaba cortando zanahorias o algo.

-Esta frito, el marica estaba hasta babeando -reí, ella negó con la cabeza y luego hechó la mierda que estaba picando a una sartén con aceite.

-De verdad, sigo preguntandome, ¿Que haré con ustedes? Me temo que cuando estén todos ebrios los tiraré encima del Jeep de Emmett y los llevaré a Alcoholicos Anónimos -bromeó, espero.

-Siento que debas pasar tan seguido por estas cosas Bells -bien, ahora era un alcohólico y ademas emo, pero al final de cuentas, era cierto, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, supongo que yo me metí en esto, lo veía venir desde que ví a Emmett tomar el cinturón y la pistola de Charlie -reímos ante ese recuerdo, Bella y yo teníamos nueve años, Jasper diez y el protagonista de la historia tenía doce, en una de las reuniones _familiares_ (como nuestros padres, amigos desde siempre, decían) en la casa de Charlie, después del almuerzo, Emmett decidió jugar a _policias y ladrones _mientras que nuestros padres estaban en el patio trasero, al grandulón no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ser el "mejor" de los policias y perseguirnos por toda la casa y alrededores con la pistola de Charlie, la cual afortunadamente estaba descargada y con seguro, nos castigaron por dos semanas a todos por no avisarle a nadie.

-Tienes agallas -respondí riendo, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá -sonrió.

-Está bien, dejame ayudarte con eso -le dije quitándole el afilado cuchillo de sus manos para poder cortar la carne que tenía en frente.

-¿Estás lo suficientemente sobrio para hacerlo? -preguntó con un tono de drama en su voz, negué.

-Estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para hacerlo -corregí riendo.


	2. Dia de locos

**Prometido y cumplido! segundo capitulo de My mens :3 espero que les guste.**

**Aclaraciones: Bella y Edward tienen la misma edad, Jasper es dos años mayor que ambos y Emmett es tres años mayor que Bella y Edward.**

**cualquier información sobre esto en el primer capitulo esta errada, acabo de notarlo, jo. Cualquier pregunta o algo que les confunda, al review y les aclaro :D**

******Como ya saben los personajes son de la honorable Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

-¡Jasper W. Swan! arrastra tu ebrio culo aquí en este mismo instante! -grité desde la mesa, la cual estaba lista para ser abordada y desordenada por los tres hombres más importantes de mi vida.

A los minutos despues llegó el rubio con el cabello húmedo y aun asi con los ojos rojos y cristalizados, intentando darme la sonrisa sureña que tanto me encantaba.

Mi hermano Jasper... rubio de ojos cafés iguales a los mios, solo eso nos dejó compartir visiblemente el ADN, ya que su altura y el color del cabello los sacó de nuestros abuelos por parte de Reneé y yo soy toda una Charlie. El ricitos se crió en Texas con la abuela Marie Anne y el abuelo Charles J, padres de papá, mientras que los nuestros tenían que trabajar y _estabilizar _nuestra situación, Reneé en contabilidad y Charlie de policía a tiempo completo, por una extraña razón tuvieron el... _tiempo_, de darme a luz y criarme, finalmente cuando Jasper terminó sus años en primaria decidieron que era pertinente estar todos juntos y traer a mi hermano a casa. Todo cuando yo ya tenía diez años y Jasper doce. Un año antes de que _eso_ ocurriera...

-No creas que con esa sonrisita me harás olvidar esto Jasper, ya me es suficiente con el esponja de _Drunkward_ -rodeé los ojos al recordar que este ultimo no habia vuelto de su _ducha reponedora_, con la mirada le señalé al ricitos que se hacía llamar mi hermano, que debía sentarse, en su lugar habitual, claro.

-Eso tambien va para tí Eddie -le jodía tanto que lo llamaran así, pero por ser _su_ Bella, ni chistaría. El aludido volvió siguiendo los pasos de Emmett, quien parecía sentirse mejor de la resaca por la aventura de la noche anterior.

-Espero que esto no se repita... vamos chicos ¿Cuando se harán un poquitín mas responsables? -dije con pesar fingido, el trio se observó con significancia y luego rió con ganas.

-No le veo la gracia aun -comenzaba a picarme el orgullo al ver que seguían tiendo- putos...-susurré mas alto de lo que creí.

-Vamos Bells, no te enfades -pidió el _mayor_, rodé los ojos.

-¿Como quieres que no me moleste, si mis mejores amigos, incluido mi hermano mayor, son unos ebrios, mujeriegos, por no decir ninfómanos, que deben ser sacados de sus problemas por su mejor amiga? -comencé a comer sin ganas despues de verlos devorar mi pasta, ya que si no lo hacía, cualquiera de los sobreprotectores que tenían la vista clavada en mi, me metería la comida hasta por la nariz.

-Lo sabemos Bells... y nunca estaremos lo suficientemente agradecidos por todo lo que haces por nosotros -agregó Jasper, con la voz ronca y algo apagada, pero con esa sonrisa sureña que nadie se la quitaba.

-Es cierto Bella -fijé mi vista en Edward, que eran quien habia comenzado a hablar ahora - eres como nadie, seguro no hay persona que nos aguante como tu lo haces.

Estos chicos... siempre tienen las palabras justas para dejarme _blandita_ otra vez, los quería tanto, a pesar de enseñarme siempre palabrotas, ayudarme a hacer cosas no muy _buenas_ en primaria y ser mucho menos que _señorita_, eran mis hermanos, uno de sangre claro, pero los otros dos los amaba como tales, el sureño Jasper W. Swan, el risueño y grandote Emmett McCarty y él... mi angel guardian y compañero de travesuras, el de ojos esmeralda, Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Ya dejen, ya me harán llorar -bromeé, quitando una imaginaria lagrima de mi mejilla, ellos rieron.

-Esto _está de locos_, enana -comentó Emmett ante mi almuerzo, los otros dos asintieron dandole razón.

-No quiero que adulen mi comida por que me temen, si esta del asco, diganlo -dije encogiendome de hombros, su opinión me valía oro, despues de todo, siempre les había cocinado solo a ellos.

-Tienes transtornos, Bella -respondió Edward- esto está grandioso, de hecho, siempre lo ha estado -agregó, yo reí.

-Edward, tu cortaste la carne que estas comiendo -dije alzando una ceja.

Se me estaba colocando mas arrogante el chico, eh.

-Eso es solo una pequeñísima parte de todo lo bueno que está esto -contestó echandose otro bocado, yo reí entre dientes.

No, solo era adulador.

-Ya no seas baboso, baboso -habló Emmett, con la boca llena para variar.

No era la unica que lo había notado al parecer.

Edward bufó y mi hermano se dignó a reir.

-Cada loco con su tema, Emmett -defendí- uno es un borracho, otro piensa con los musculos y el otro es un sometido de los anteriores, sin mencionar que los tres presentan un cuadro grave de _ninfomanía_, fin del informe -hice una pequeña reverencia, el trió soltó aire de golpe, en forma de indignación.

. .do -_sarcasmeó _el rubito.

-En todo caso, tu tambien tienes tu defecto Bellita, escondido, pero lo tienes -agregó el de pelo cobrizo, yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Ah, si? -preguntó el grandote, yo bufé.

-Si que si -contestó el con aire de superioridad.

-Dejate de rodeos y diles de una vez, fanfarrón -no era gran cosa tampoco...

-Bella tiende a hablar entre sueños -dijo poniendole fin al estupido suspense, escuché risas ahogadas de los otros dos- rian todo lo que quieran -casí rogué, prefería eso a que estuvieran toda la tarde tentandose.

Y casi como una bomba, se escucharon las risas de Emmett, Jasper y Edward al ultimo, decidí levantarme e ir a dejar mi plato sucio al lavabajillas, uno de los _Tony's_ lo lavaría por venganza.

-Bella, no te escapes -gritó Jasper.

-Tiene razón, no hay nada malo en eso -acotó Emmett.

-¿Saben? No me importa, sigan riendo, además, es solo por las noches, no es que sea así todo el tiempo -si, la indirecta iba para los tres, reí ante mi broma interna.

-Si claro...-replicó el masto.

Rodé los ojos y decidí ver una pelicula en la sala, aun con los murmullos del trío a mis espaldas. Minutos despues sentí como se agregaban cuerpos a mis lados, un olor a gomina y dulce me llegó del lado derecho y del izquierdo un inconfundible olor a perfume masculino ácido y lavanda.

Emmett y Jasper, respectivamente.

-¿No se cansan de ser mis tumores? -pregunté sin quitar la vista de la televisión, las peliculas de accion se me daban, solo las de buenos efectos, por lo contrario me burlaba de ellas. Ambos rieron entre dientes, lo que provocó que mi cuerpo vibrara junto a ellos.

-Te amamos Bells -comentó repentinamente el de voz mas grave, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, esta vez fue mi turno de reir.

-Lo sé, y yo a ustedes -les sonreí- pero intenten ser lo menos majaderos posible, ¿si? A este paso, terminaré hartandome de ustedes y yendome con cualquier ricachón buen partido -bromeé aun riendo.

Sobreprotección vs Celos

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

-Espera, espera, espera...-interrumpió justo a tiempo el ricitos serio.

-¿De verdad te cansarás de nosotros? -preguntó Emmett, quitando bruscamente su cabeza de mi hombro y fijando su mirada en mi.

-Y como eso que te irías con cualquiera, solo por alejarte de nosotros? -añadió Jasper, volví a reir, ahora con mas ganas.

-Par de idiotas -les abracé a ambos- estan locos si de verdad creen que los cambiaría por cualquier estirado arrogante -reí suave y les besé la cabeza atrayéndolos aun mas a mi.

-Bella...nunca nos pidas que no seamos majaderos contigo -dijo Jasper después de un rato.

-Y eso ¿por que? -pregunté a punto de indignarme, miré a Emmett quien parecía coincidir con mi hermano.

-Pues... eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores, ¿no? -completó el grandote de hoyuelos, terminando con una sonrisa divertida, mostrándo su mayor caracteristica.

Me lo podía esperar de Jasper, ya que desde mis diez años y sus doce que eramos _hermanos reconocidos_, pero con Emmett no eramos hermanos, solo mejores amigos desde pequeños.

Ellos eran lo unico que me iba quedando...

-Los amo chicos, son unos sentimentales de mierda -dije subiendo una octava abrazándolos aun mas fuerte, ellos rieron correspondiendome el abrazo, como pudieron.

-Y el tercero ¿donde está? -obviamente me refería a Edward.

-Este...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella! -escuché tras mis espaldas...

Demonios.

* * *

**Hasta ahí! buuu que mala onda yo :l pero quien sería yo si no les dejo un poco de suspense y blah blah blah... diganme si les gustó y etceteras*-* **

**nos leemos! cualquier duda ya saben, review y aclaro :)**

**-Triny**


	3. Trece de Septiembre

**Abajo les dejé todo! :D otro capitulou !**

**NOTA: como siempre, todo obra de Steph M. menos la trama, que es mia :3**

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

Trece de Septiembre, dos y treintaidós de la tarde y Bella estaba a un pelo -treinta y ocho minutos- de cumplir los dieciocho años, a pesar de que su madurez aparentaba casi veinticinco, decidimos colocarle el numero correspondiente al pastel, Bella siendo tan mala entendiendo mensajes, seguro se pensaría otra cosa.

Dejé a Jasper y Emmett en la sala con la cumpleañera para distraerla un momento, pero iba todo mejor de lo acordado, ya que poco se habia acordado de la fecha y menos de la hora, por lo que consideré oportuno escabullirme por la entrada, para buscar al maletero del Volvo, nuestros regalos para Bella, excepto el adicional mio, el cual tenía que buscarlo en el centro.

Preferí ir rápido por mi regalo, el que era mas dificil de llevar, asi a la vuelta solo sacaría del coche los otros pequeños regalos, listo esto subí con cuidado por el ascensor hasta el departamento y con algo de sigilo y silencio conseguí entrar sin ser captado por los oídos de Bella y los otros dos babosos.

Dejé los regalos encima de la mesa, menos el mío, y luego corrí a la cocina sin hacer ruido, para volver con el pastel y encender el "18" que en éste estaba.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! -grité seguido por Jasper y Emmett, la aludida dió un respingo y luego se fijó en mí y luego en el pastel, otra vez en mí y en los chicos.

-ya ve a apagar esas velas -incitó Emmett, dándole un empujoncito.

-¿Que.. pero si... -la pobre estaba mas confundida que Emmett en el bar gay esa vez...

Algún día les contaré.

-Bella, son las tres de la tarde del trece de Septiembre -intenté que captara, miró el reloj de pared y se sonrojó.

-¿De verdad ya tengo dieciocho? -preguntó incrédula, reí entre dientes.

-Si Bells... ya tienes dieciocho -afirmé sonriente, ella me acompañó y fue abrazada por los que la rodeaban, yo rodé los ojos.

-¡Apaga esto ya, me está pesando! -presioné, de verdad el puto pastel pesaba.

Bella se acercó e hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos, abrió sus achocolatados y apagó el dieciocho de un soplido, los sometidos a sus espaldas le aplaudieron como si de un reina se tratara... claro, ella lo era.

-¡Hora de los regalos! -gritó Emmett a toda voz, reímos y dejé el pastel encima de la mesa, donde se encontraban tres paquetes envueltos.

-¿Los abres? -pregunté incitando a la chica a acercarse a la mesa, ella rodó los ojos, como siempre hacía...

-Chicos, por que se molestan...-dijo después de soltar un tierno bufido.

-En mi defensa, Carlisle y Esme te aman mucho, fin del informe -bromeé repitiendo sus palabras soltando unas carcajadas.

-Eso no te defiende, tonto -respondió mirándome amenazadoramente y dandome un abrazo, yo reí y le besé la parte superior de la cabeza, su cabello olía igual de bien que siempre... malditas fresas.

-Es cierto -conseguí articular.

-Lo que a mi concierne, te debo mucho -se metió el grandote dándole su regalo, una bolsa azul en forma de empaque, Bella rió y abrió el paquete con cuidado, rápidamente sacó su contenido.

-¡¿Hershey's? -alarmó Bella mirando a Emmett mientras sacaba de la pequeña bolsa una barra de chocolate.

-Sip -contestó el aludido como con orgullo, cruzando sus enormes brazos encima de su inchado pecho- y mira más adentro...-añadió.

La chica le hizo caso y abrió aun más los ojos, sacó un papelito de color plateado y con letras en él de color café.

-¿"Cupón de un año de chocolates Hershey's, totalmente gratis"? -leyó- Emmett... ¡te amo! -sonrió y saltó a sus brazos, ambos rieron.

-Mi turno, mi turno...-interrumpió celoso el hermano, contuve la risa.

El rubito tomó su regalo -pequeño y delgado- y se lo extendió a Bella, ella dejó el anterior regalo encima de la mesa y tomó el de su hermano.

-No tuviste que...-le dijo levantando ambas cejas.

-Si, si tuve qué Bella -le respondió el sureño sonriendole y dándole un abrazo- gracias por soportarme enana -le revolvió el cabello y luego le besó la frente.

-Sureño..-murmuró Bella arreglándose el cabello, prestó atención a lo que tenía entre las manos, abriendo por un lado el envoltorio de papel- son... -dejó en suspense, miró a Jasper con confusión en sus ojos y luego volvió al regalo- no puedo aceptar esto Jazz...-parecía aterrada, Jasper rió.

-Claro que si -contestó el otro, Bella rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, pero te los pagaré -amenazó la chica.

-Estas loca, Bells -contestó el rubio.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Emmett, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

-Pasajes... a Italia -respondió Jasper sonriente.

-Cuatro, por dos semanas, ¡y con estadía! agregó una eufórica Bella.

-Eso quiere decir que... -fue mi turno de hablar.

-Nos vamos a Italia -sentenció Jasper aun con la sonrisa boba en el rostro, yo reí, con razón Bella estaba atacada.

-Puto sureño adinerado- dijo Emmett propinándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

Y se lo merecía. Luego del fallecimiento de los padres de los chicos, Carlisle y Esme se apoderaron de su tutela, se encargaron de su educación, de sus necesidades y de todo lo que necesitaran. Siempre fueron agradecidos y nunca tuvimos problemas, hasta que Jasper creció y comenzó a negarse a ciertos gastos de mis padres, excusandose de que ya habian hecho muchas cosas por ellos y que muy pronto les devolvería todo por su bondad. Mi padre siempre le dijo que no se preocupara, pero ahí entraba el orgullo de los Swan y finalmente Jasper tenía la ultima palabra, la cual terminó concretando; a los dieciseis años comenzó a trabajar en cosas mínimas, pero con la experiencia se ganó un puesto en bienes raices y finalmente, con muchos contactos, terminó siendo uno de los abogados mas jóvenes de Seattle, con un proyecto de bufet en mente y proceso.

Mientras que Emmett y yo nos fuimos por el ramo de la medicina, Carlisle nos inculcó mucho lo de _ayudar al prójimo _y además siempre nos fue curioso todo lo que Carlisle hacía y nos mostraba cuando pequeños.

Era lógico que pudiera pagar todo eso.

-Y bien, mi turno -indiqué, tomé el paquete rectangular de encima de la mes y se lo estiré a Bella, con cautela e inseguridad lo tomó y comenzó a inspeccionar.

-Ni diamantes, ni coches, ni pasajes a la Luna, ni casas, ni islas, ni paises...-formuló casi como pregunta a toda velocidad.

-No te preocupes... _eso aun no_ -dije lo último bajito sin que me oyera, razgó el papel. Sus ojos parecieron suaves de un momento a otro. Como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

-El tuyo ya estaba viejo y desgastado... supongo que si vas a leer Cumbres Borrascosas por enésima vez, deberías leerlo con cubierta dura y resistente -comenté mientras Bella hojeaba el renovado libro, sonrió y me abrazó sin previo aviso.

-Gracias Edward... -dijo mirándome fijamente, luego viró a Emmett y su hermano- gracias chicos, son los mejores -nos miró con ternura una vez mas y nos abrazó a cada uno.

-Tranquila, eso no es todo -agregué, Bella parecía horrorizada- tranquila -repetí.

Fuí hasta la puerta de entrada y abrí la pequeña rejilla de la caja de plástico cuidadosamente...

* * *

**Y bueeeeno, hasta ahí :3 es corto lo se lo se u_u esperaba que fuera mas, pero asi quedo en el suspense, ya saben jojo, en fin, mientras mas recibidas tenga mas subiré*-* lo siento si no he subido o cosas asi, pero he tenido exámenes y ya estamos terminando el semestre, por lo que en las vacaciones podré subir como condenada :3 **

**Gracias por sus reviews! nos estamos leyendo!**

**-Triny**


	4. Larga Noche

**HOLA OTRA VEZ! alskdjad gracias a todas por sus reviews*-* de verdad me llenan mi corachonchito(? *-* askdljads ememem sin mas espera... QUE LE DIÓ EDWARD A BELLA? ahora...**

**NOTA: como siempre, todo de Steph menos trama jo.**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

¡Un cachorrito!

El canino más lindo que hubiera visto en mi vida cruzó la habitación a pasos torpes. Era un labrador de color rubio broncíneo, de ojos verdes imposibles y nariz rosada, sin comentar que en el collar que traía en el cuello, había una pequeña cintita azul que le daba el aspecto de _regalo_, me daban ganas de abrazarlo con la mirada.

Se me acercó corriendo y yo me puse de cuclillas para cargarlo, estrechándolo contra mí, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpecito latir entre mis brazos.

-¿Me estás regalando un cachorro, Edward? -pregunté aun sin creérmelo, él asintió.

-Todo tuyo -agregó sonriente cruzándose de brazos, fuí hasta donde estaba él y lo abracé como pude, aún con el peludo en brazos.

-Buena movida, _Eddie_ -escuché que dijo Emmett, Jasper rió junto con Edward.

-¿Como le llamarás? -preguntó el del regalo viviente.

-Pues... pareciera que tiene tus ojos -reí ante la idea- pero no parece tener cara de Eddie o Ed... -los otros se rieron mientras que Edward parecía suplicante, ahogué una carcajada- ¿qué tal... Seth? -dije sintiéndome sonrojada.

-Es... lindo -respondió Edward con una sonrisa tonta, escuché como mi hermano y Emmett aguantaban unas nuevas carcajadas a mi lado, los miré con mala cara y finalmente se quedaron serios.

_Rudeza nivel: Bella Swan._

**Jasper's POV.**

Edward le había regalado un cachorro...¡¿Qué tan cursi y usado era eso?

Como pude aguanté la risa que tenía contenida para que Bella no se encabronara y me diera el golpe de mi vida, miré a Emmett para encontrar algo con que despejarme o que hiciera algo estúpido para usar una excusa de reir, pero solo me encontré con él a punto de explotar, tal como yo estaba.

Me mordí la mejilla derecha aun más fuerte y golpeé ligeramente al grandote que estaba a punto de hacerme ceder, hasta que sentí la asesina mirada de la enana en ambos.

La risa se me quitó al segundo.

Claro... tenía que defender a su _consentido_, no a su hermano.

-Y... ¿Partimos ya el pastel? -Emmett, tenía que preguntar por comida, por lo contrario, no sería nuestro Emmett.

Eso pareció suavizar a Bella, quien rió ante su comentario.

-Claro Emm -le respondió con repentina ternura.

...

Estuvimos todo el resto de la tarde conversando y riéndonos, con cautela le sugerí unas cervezas inofensivas a mi hermana, ella aceptó a regañadientes, diciendo que solo por que estaba de _buen humor_. _Jugamos_ con Seth, quien parecía que compartiría el apartamento con todos hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande. Bella estaba más solicitada que nunca esa tarde, recibió llamadas de los padres de los chicos y varios de su amigos de Forks, para su sopresa y la nuestra también. Claro que no le llegaría ninguna llamada más desde allá...

-Bueno chicos, creo que me voy a la cama -anunció Bella saliéndose del sofá tomando a su cachorro en brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano, Bells? -se quejó Emmett, bebiendo el último sorbo de su botella Corona.

-Si hombre... estoy cansadisima y mañana ya es Domingo y prefiero dormir su resto esta noche -respondió la enana prestándole más atención al animalito entre sus brazos que al animal que le estaba hablando.

-Bella tiene razón, debería descanzar esta noche -habló Edward sacando las botellas vacias de la mesa de centro en la sala.

-Esta bien... buenas noches -se rindió el grandote y reí.

Bella había sido así desde que la conocía, tenía la manía de irse a dormir temprano cuando a penas le cambiaba el panorama del día, no había como cambiarle eso por lo que yo siempre optaba por no gastar saliva y decirle que si a todo, por que claro, era la mujer más cabezota que hubiera conocido, pero así la amaba.

-Buenas noches, Bella -le dije antes de que pudiera irse, me sonrió y dejó a Seth en el suelo, para luego acercarce a mi, la abracé con toda la fuerza que encontré en mí, cuidando de no hacerle daño también.

Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, era difícil para mí tambien, pero al haber pasado menos tiempo con nuestros padres me fue un poco más fácil, por lo que mi deber como hermano mayor, solo era quererla y hacerle saber que estaba con ella... como cada día y en cada cumpleaños después del numero once.

-Buenas noches, Jazz -dijo en un suspiro en mi pecho y luego repartió besos a cada uno.

-Duerman bien chicos, gracias por la hermosa tarde y los regalos -agradeció con un sonrisa y se marchó a su habitación con su regalo viviente encima.

Estaba seguro que esa noche no dormiría bien, como siempre le pasaba en esa fecha, más tarde iría a verla, solo para asegurarme de que su frágil corazoncito seguía latiendo con la misma fuerza de siempre. Era una luchadora y contaría conmigo.

_Después de todo... para algo estamos los hermanos mayores ¿no?_

**Edward's POV.**

_Me hizo feliz verla tan feliz, verla reír y escucharla hablar con sus antiguos amigos, como le había encantado el cachorro, ahora llamado Seth, lo llevaba arriba y abajo al de tres meses, él parecía amarla también._

Luego de que se fuea a la cama con mi regalo de compañía, limpiamos lo sucio con el grandote y Swan. Al menos si con Jasper, ya que el otro se excusó con _ir al baño_ y jamás volvió.

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya? -pregunté bajito.

Jasper me miró extrañado, quitando su atención del plato que estaba secando.

-¿A que te refieres? -respondió formulando otra pregunta.

-Pues... ya sabes... otro cumpleaños sin...-si, estaba nervioso, nunca es fácil hablar sobre los fallecidos padres de tu mejor amigo.

-... ¿sin mamá y papá? -completó con aire casual, de verdad era un tipo fuerte, y lo admiraba por eso.

Lidiaba con el trabajo, a pesar de ser Bella de dieciocho años, con el cuidado de su hermana menor desde hacía solo siete años y además el recuerdo diario de la ausencia de sus padres.

-Ehm... si -intenté no parecer muy comprometido ni sentimental.

El Swan se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno... ya lo había pensado antes, es decir... más tarde iré a ver como le va con mis propios ojos, se que ella es fuerte y ya ha pasado por esto años atrás, supongo que se lo llevará mejor -dijo finalizando con una sonrisa esperanzadora, guardó los platos secos en uno de los muebles.

Asentí no prestándole mucha atención a su rostro, tampoco era como para incomodarlo.

-¿Y tú? -después de unas cuantas cavilaciones y discuciones en mi cabeza decidí preguntar, también le involucraba.

-Bien -contestó sin más con regularidad, aún así me dolía que escondiera muchas cosas que sus ojos no podían.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza con un intento de aire casual.

-Bueno... estoy seguro que hablo por Emmett y por mí cuando digo que estamos aquí para ambos -comenté luego de unos segundos de silencio. Después de terminar con los trastos, me sequé las manos y palmeé su hombro en forma de apoyo, Jasper me sonrió de verdad.

-Gracias -solo dijo.

Jasper salió de la cocina y me quedé un buen rato pensando...

¿Que hubiera sido de Bella si no nos hubieramos conocido aquél día en el prado?¿Si nuestros padres nunca hubieran decidido irse a vivir a Forks?¿O si nuestros padres nunca hubieran sido amigos? O peor... ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin Bella?

Luego de la noche en que Charlie y Reneé dejaran de estar presentes en la Tierra, Bella supo salir adelante, me gusta la idea de que Emmett, Jasper y yo tambien ayudamos de alguna forma... sobre todo Jasper, su hermano biológico.

Aún asi no dejaba de pensar en cuanto era Bella para mi y cuanto ella no sabía sobre eso... quería decirle todo pero no podía decirselo, no todavía.

_De una cosa estoy completamente seguro; Bella es mi todo._

**Bella's POV.**

_Charlie, Reneé... ¿Por qué me dejaron?_

Habian pasado siete años que me preguntaba lo mismo, cada año hacía lo mismo, los chicos me despejaban un momento y luego, al final del día rompía en llantos, pero ya era normal, recordarlos en esa fecha era algo fácil.

Seth se acomodó a un lado mio recostado en mi cama, parecía tan sereno y tranquilo... de nada se precupaba y como movía su colita... parecía feliz y a gusto... ¿Qué tan fácil podía ser vivir asi?

-Dormirás conmigo ¿eh? -comencé a hablarle mientras acariciaba su lomo- deberás comportarte bien... puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, claro, pero no muerdas mis cosas, los chicos tienen más cosas que yo... están al otro lado del pasillo -continué rascando su cabeza, cerró sus verdes ojos con ternura, se la estaba pasando de pelicula. Reí.

-Eres perfecto -le besé su peluda cabeza y me metí dentro de la cama, Seth ni se movió.

No podía dormír, además sentía la televisión con Emmett gritando, me quedé un buen rato observando el techo meditando mil cosas a la vez, hasta que la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta.

-¿Bells? -era mi Jasper.

-Hey -sonreí en la oscuridad.

-Hey -imaginé su sonrisa ladina- vine a ver como estabas -añadió, estaba sonriendo, podía sentirse en el tono de su voz.

-Estoy bien, gracias -respondí a su pregunta no realizada, mi hermano asintió.

-Está bien...-murmuró, hizo ademán de irse.

-Jazz -le llamé, él se detuvo.

-¿Si, Bells? -contestó, yo suspiré.

-¿Podrías... podrias quedarte hasta que me duerma? como... -_hacía mamá..._

Escuchpe su risa mezclándose con el silencio de la noche, entró completamente a la habitación una vez más.

-Por supuesto, Bella -respondió, casi quise saltar encima de él.

Se acercó y yo le hice el espacio en la cama, se quitó las zapatillas y se acomodó a mi lado, lentamente lo abracé por la cintura, apegándome al refugio que hacía su cuerpo sobre el mio.

-Gracias por ser tan buen hermano, Jazz -susurré mientras Jasper me arropaba.

-No, gracias a tí, por aparecer en mi vida Bella -contestó en otro susurro y me besó la cabeza.

Sonreí.

_Nada sería igual a como era antes, no con mi hermano._

_No con mis hermanos._

**Emmett's POV.**

Se que nunca soy serio, dedicado y ese tipo de cosas putas cursis pero comenzaba a pensar nostalgicamente que la pequeña Bela estaba creciendo, no solo por que ya estaba a un mes de entrar a la Universidad, si no por como comenzaba a enfrentarse a las cosas. Desde que la conocemos que sabemos todo sobre ella, siempre queriendo lo mejor para los demás y al final ella, preocupandose por todos y esperando que se encuentren todos bien y eso la hacía única.

-Emmett, no es justo que Jasper y yo lavemos todo, tendrás que limpiar la cocina, quedó un desastre que dice _para Emmett_ -se quejó el Cullen tras de mi mientras hacía zapping en la TV.

-Bueno, bueno...-hice un gesto con la mano diciendo como que ya se debía callar, escuché a Edward bufar.

-Apropósito de Jasper... ¿Donde está? -dijo después.

-Creo que fue a su habitación... o a la de Bella -respondí sin prestarle mucha atención, había encontrado una buena pelicula de la segunda guerra mundial y esaba interesante.

-Bueno, ¿en su habitación o en la de Bella? -volvió a quejarse.

_¿Es que nadie puede ver televisión tranquilo?_

-No lo sé Edward, no tengo a Jasper en mi bolsillo -_sarcasmeé-_ ve adentro y averigualo tu mismo -todo en bandeja...

Cullen refunfuñó un par de cosas que no logré identificar y luego sentí sus pasos alejarse.

_Chicos pequeños, molestias pequeños, chicos grandes... molestias monumentales._

**Edward's POV.**

Decidí ver que ocurría, lo sé, un chismoso, pero de verdad me... daba curiosidad.

Fuí hacia la habitación de Jasper primero, la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que me acerqué lo suficiente como para oír lo que ocurría adentro. Nada, eso se escuchaba.

_Con Bella..._

Me propuse ir a la habitación de su hermana, seguro estaría ahí, acompañándola en el final de el dificil día.

Me acerqué e hice lo mismo que en la puerta de Jasper.

Se oían murmullos, muy graves por lo que era la voz de Jasper, parecía cantarle una canción para dormir o algo parecido, a ratos se escuchaban pequeñas risitas.

Me intrigaba... bastante.

Decidí no interrumpir, después de todo, Jasper era un buen hermano, por algo se notaban felices. Volví a la sala con el enorme, seguro tendría algo interesante de que hablar.

-Entonces... ¿Como va la vida? -pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado del sofá. No se había movido ni un centimetro.

-Pues... como siempre, trabajo, chicas, comida, televisión...-respondió sin quitar la vista de... aviones, misiles, bombas, gente por los aires...

-Espera... ¿chicas? Que yo sepa la ultima que te cogiste fue un desastre, y fue Mallory -me burlé, algo tenía que hacer para matar el aburrimiento, ¿no?

El grandote bufó.

-Creo que es a tí a quien le hace falta un polvo -contraatacó por fin mirándome con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro.

Rodé los ojos.

-La última vez que la pasé bien fue hace... dos semanas y con Tanya Denali, por lo que eso me suma puntos y te gano -dije con aire de superioridad, Emmett se carcajeó.

-No mientas, eso fue hace tres semanas, hace dos semanas fue con Stanley .contestó apuntándome con el índice.

Medité sus palabras...

_Mierda, tiene razón._

-Es por eso que no he vuelto, me dió miedo que me pegara algo -hice una mueca de asco- ya sabes lo que dicen, la boca del humano es el criadero de bacterias mas grande del mundo... imagínate Stanley -reí.

-¿Como cuando te picaba la cosita? -preguntó aguantando una nueva risa.

-¡Eso no es justo, tu le pusiste una mierda a mis boxers y lo recuerdas! -el muy puto...

_Nota: nunca se fien de Emmett McCarty._

Y por fin explotó en risa, ya no lo aguantaba más con esa cara de marica con estreñimiento.

-Marica...-murmuré antes de ir a mi habitación a echarme un rato, al menos eso quería y terminé frito encima de la cama.

**Jasper's POV.**

-¿De verdad creías que te diría que no? -pregunté incrédulo, se que no soy de los que demuestran mucho y eso, pero nunca le negaría algo a Bella.

Ella se sonrojó y se escondió bajo las sábanas.

-Un poquito -murmuró, yo reí.

-Bella, eres un caso perdido, nunca te negaría algo, nunca -respondí entre risas, ella salió de su escondite y rió junto a mi.

-Primero te pido que esperes a que me duerma y ahora esto, debes pensar que soy una niñata -confesó de momento, yo negué con la cabeza aun tentandome de risa.

-Bells, eres muy madura para tus cosas, créeme que lo sé, solo tienes tus momentos de ternura -contesté decidido, era cierto, ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Eso no es tierno! Es de bebés -se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ah, si? -pregunté divertido, ella asintió sin mirarme, volví a reír- en ese caso... ¡cosquillas para la _Bebella_! -grité justo antes de ver su cara de pánico y lanzarme encima de ella a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados.

-¡Cui... cuidado Jazz, ahí... Está Seth! -apenas pudo decir entre risotadas y revolcones, me la estaba pasando de pelicula, me fijé en la bola de pelos y lo moví un poco a la orilla para que mi hermana no lo aplastara, ni despertó.

-¡Eres... _ers_... un tramposo Jasper! -logró decir después, provocó que continuara- ¡Jazz! -alargó la letra "a" un par de veces.

Recordé esa vez cuando pasó algo similar y ella simplemente mojó la cama... decidí soltarla, como el correcaminos llegó a su baño, meintras que yo me agarraba la panza de la risa.

Luego de unos minutos volvió con la expresión relajada, me acomodé y le señalé la cama a mi lado, ella sonrió y se recostó otra vez.

-Suficientes cosquillas por hoy... estoy segura que estas -señaló uno de sus costados- dejarán marca -exageró, como siempre, yo reí entre dientes y terminé de arroparla.

-Está bien... ahora duerme, si no, me quedaré dormido antes que tu -dije a la vez que apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta que había permanecido junta, volví a la cama, Bella se acurrucó a mi lado y suspiró profundo.

-¿Jazz? -me llamó bajito.

-¿mhm?

-¿Me cantarías para dormir? -preguntó aún más bajito, sonreí.

-Por supuesto -respondí y rodeé a mi hermana con un brazo y me dispuse a tararearle la nana que mamá me cantaba cuando era pequeño.

-Esa... la conozco -dijo luego de un momento.

-¿Ah, si? -pregunté.

-Si... pero no era asi el comienzo -se burló para luego reír.

-¿Cómo que no? -debatí, ella siguió riendo- mamá siempre me la cantaba para ir a dormir -agregué.

-¿Enserio? creo que a mi tambien...-dijo- ¡pero así no comenzaba! -añadió para luego reirse en mi cara.

-¡Bella!¿Quieres que siga, o no? -pregunté amenazadoramente, ella se quedó en silencio y yo reí, luego continué.

-Sigo pensando que así no era, tus hijos te odiarán cuando se las cantes -comentó bajito y luego decidí reír con ella.

¿Qué más daba? ¡Era Bella! Mi cabezota hermana Bella...

* * *

**Amé hacer este capitulo, espero que ustedes tambien*-* es largote, sisi :c estuve como... una hora editandolo y cosas D: asi que... espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :D ememem, todo a reviews recuerden, criticas, sugerencias, dudas, cosas mal redactadas... por que no pude revisarlo XDD es tarde D: asi que... eso :3 nos leemos luego! las quiero *-* una vez mas gracias por sus reviews:3**

**PD: CHICAS! ESTOY SUBIENDO OTROS DOS FANFICS! (If I got nothing - Up is down) si desean podrían pasarse por allí y ver que tal 8-) jojo, asi que... nos leemos por cualquier fic *-* eso. **

**~Triny**


	5. En lo laboral

**Cortisimo! chicas es de transición, no se alarmen D: abajo más!**

**Disclaimer: todo de Steph Meyer menos la trama!**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

A pesar de odiar las celebraciones y sorpresas, la peor parte de estar de cumpleaños es que al día siguiente sea como otro ordinario.

Domingo catorce y volvimos a ser los de siempre, solo con la pequeña diferencia de tener una bola de pelos corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el apartamento, además de encontrarnos con sus pequeños..._ regalos_ adicionales.

-Bella, esta será la primera y última vez que recojo los _recuerditos_ de Seth -dijo Jasper a regañadientes mientras iba a la cocina por desinfectante y una bolsa de basura, reí estruendosamente.

-¡Dile a Edward que le enseñe a ir al baño! -respodí mientras veía televisión en la sala.

Doce del día y estábamos todos hambrientos. Jasper no había probado ni una gota de alcohol desde la noche anterior que habiamos acordado la _moderación _propuesta, y me sentía bastante satisfecha. Edward no había terminado con alguna mujer en su cama ni en ningun otro lado, tampoco recibía o atendía las llamadas de las _zorras_ que ya habían pasado por sus aposentos o estaban deseosas de hacerlo. Eso tambien me contentaba. Y Emmett, mi grandote, había entendido la lección y estaba sobrio y _casto_ por el día.

Para celebrar lo anterior, les propuse ir a comer afuera, algo diferente a pasta o cualquier cosa que yo cocinara con frecuencia.

A la hora de almuerzo estabamos todos, Seth incluido, yendo a algun restaurant al aire libre para poder quedarme con mi cachorro todo el tiempo. El que de alguna forma u otra consiguió comer gracias a los llamados _bocadillos_ de carne para cachorros, que vendían en cualquier distribuidora.

Terminamos con el postre eso de las tres de la tarde y decidimos pasear un poco antes de irnos en el Volvo y el tanque de Emmett devuelta al apartamento y terminar la tarde para prepararnos para el día laboral del Lunes.

Que pronto llegó, claro.

-Edward ¿Que hago con Seth? Tengo que ir a Seattle con Emmett y no puedo dejarlo solo...-irrumpí en la habitación del ojos esperalda a las siente del la mañana.

Jasper ya se habia ido a su despacho, Emmett se arreglaba para acompañarme a hacer el papeleo de la Universidad y el único que no se movía, era Edward, el que olgazaneaba por que se daba el lujo de aun no decidir que hacer con su vida... no despertó ante el primer llamado. Estaba a medio vestir, solo usando un par de boxers y una sábana se le enredaba entre sus piernas y uno de sus brazos. Estaba boca abajo y babeando, sin mencionar que su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo normal.

Reí ante la escena.

-Edward -comencé a remecerlo un poco.

Parecía quejarse entre sueños.

-Mamá... dejame... una hora más -con los ojos entrecerrados se revolcaba en la cama, intentando secar la saliva de su rostro. Volví a reír, me era tierno.

-Edward -volví a llamarle, esta vez le removía el cabello, podía hacerlo ya que estaba boca arriba.

Le encantaba que jugara con su cabello, claro que era la única que podía hacerlo. Quizá por eso despertó en ese momento.

-¿No crees que es algo temprano para despertarme? -refunfuñó divertido, se restregó los ojos para luego estirar los brazos, dejando ver sus musculos en todo su esplendor.

-Se que es temprano, debo irme a Seattle con Emmett... ya te había dicho -fruncí el ceño, él rodó los ojos al recordarlo.

-Es cierto, lo siento.

-No importa, solo quería pedirte un favor -hice una mueca de terror, el rió con la voz ronca y pastosa de mañana.

-Dispara -posicionó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con aire casual.

-Necesito que cuides de Seth en lo que estoy en Seattl -cerré un ojo teatralmente en forma de evasión, él suspiró.

-Supongo que si yo lo traje, debería colaborar -soltó lentamente, dí un brinco y salté sobre él.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias eres el mejor -dije mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro y daba pequeños saltitos sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Bella, llegarás tarde! -se quejó hablando entre cortado por cada respingo que daba sobre él.

Miré la hora del reloj en la mesita de noche.

07:34

Debía estar a más tardar a las ocho treinta en Seattle.

-¡Tienes razón! -paré en seco y besé su frente rápidamente- recuerda, desayuno, almuerzo y seguro llego a la cena -le lancé un beso por el aire y salí en dirección a Emmett.

Me despedí de Seth, el que había madrugado, y finalmente nos fuimos a la cuidad de la _Aguja Espacial*, _preparada para lo que sería mi entrada oficial al mundo que yo amaba, la literatura.

* * *

1*) Space Neddle: megaconstrucciones images /monumentos /foto /space-needle-seattle-9 .jpg edificio característico de Seattle (sin espacios :D)

Explico! miercoles: trabajo de literatura, examen de física. Viernes: informe de Química, examen de Biología (Debo ir a estudiar con Edward u_u (?) examen de matematicas, examen de historia.

Es por esto que he avanzado poco en My Mens y no he subido de los otros Fanfics :c lo siento D: pero no se alarmen jojo, apenas termine esta semana caótica actualizo como condenada :D y no, **no las dejaré por estress, cansancio, decepción, colapso**** o cualquier otra excusa**, se lo que es que dejen una historia en hiatus y es lo peor u_u por lo que no les haré lo mismo a ustedes jojo, además... estas historias y ustedes son lo que me hacen levantar el ánimo :'D

Jojo, las amo*-* gracias por los reviews:'3 recuerden, todo allí :3

Nos leemos luego!

-Triny


	6. Día con Seth

**Ememem que puedo decir? queda poco para las vacaciones de invierno*-* pero por mientras, puedo dejarles solo esto:Y no quiero ser malvada por eso les actualizo aksldjasd yaya aqui les dejo :3**

**Disclaimer: todo de Steph Meyer excepto la trama**

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

-¡Seth, no! ¡Esa es la ropa limpia! -salí corriendo tras el cachorro que traía un brasier de Bella en el hocico y una media de cualquiera de nosotros puesta en una de sus patas- cuando Bella vuelva... ¡verás cuan malvada y retorcida puede ser! -le grite justo antes de intentar saltar sobre él para poder atraparlo, lo cual fue fallido por un error de cálculo cayendo sobre mis rodillas, el perro corrió segundos antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo, solo alcancé a quitarle la media.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo como devolviendome la mirada divertida y burlesca.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a mi habitación -fingí amenazar.

Y como si hubiera entendido perfectamente, corrió a mi habitación.

-¡Esto se está volviendo personal! -me apoyé en mis pies y corrí tras él.

No parecía que había rastro alguno de él.

-Seth... -alargué la vocal unos segundos de sobra- no te colgaré desde la terraza si sales en este momento -bromeé para mi mismo, claro ¿qué se reiría un perro?

Escuché el característico sonido del desgarro de tela a mis espaldas.

_Maldición, Bella me matará._

Dí media vuelta, donde estaba mi armario con una de sus puertas a medio cerrar, y la abrí de un tirón.

Me encontré con el cachorro mordisqueando lo que quedaba del brasier de Bella, agarrándolo firmemente con ambas patas. Bajó sus orejas y parecía mirarme de reojo, sus ojos parecían cautelosos y a la vez temerosos de mi reacción.

Reí, de todas formas, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Lenta y cuidadosamente, me puse de cuclillas y tomé a Seth del pellejo que se le formaba bajo sus orejas y el lomo.

_Como lo había visto en The Lion King*, _mi padre siempre cogía a mis mascotas de ese modo y nos decía que no les dolía, al menos Seth no se retorcía.

Lo puse en frente de mí, aún no soltaba la pieza de Bella, pero estaba sumiso, aun que siempre se había mostrado así, no era un cachorro tosco o bruto.

Lo puse entre mis brazos y le quité el brasier, me dirige a la sala de estar una vez más. Me arrodillé y lo dejé en el suelo en frente de mí, se acomodó en sus cuartos traseros y se me quedó mirando.

-No te voy a regañar ni menos golpear chucho, pero si te advierto que quizá Bella no esté muy feliz cuando vea que hiciste con su... brasier -me crucé de brazos aun con la prenda entre mis manos.

¿Le estaba hablando a un perro? ¿Esperaba a que me entendiera?

Rodé los ojos, no tenía caso.

-Tengo hambre... ¿Que dices... comida? -ya le había hablado antes, ¿Que fin tenía mantenerme en silencio todo el día?

Seth se puso en sus cuatro patas y su cola aleteó más que nunca, claro que tenía hambre.

Fuí a la cocina seguido por el sonido de unas garritas golpeando el piso flotante, abrí la heladera y tomé la caja de leche, de la despensa saqué cereal y me preparé el desayuno rápidamente. De pronto entré en pánico al ver los ojos impacientes del cuadrúpedo.

¿Que comían los cachorros de tres meses?

Era pequeño, pero no mucho. Tenía dientes, pero mordía como babosa.

_¡¿Qué mierda le doy de comer?_

Comencé a buscar algo que me sirviera en la cocina, cuando noté un papel en la isla de la cocina.

_"Edward, no desesperes._

_Seth ya está destetado, debe comer una medida de pienso para cachorros y agua, te recomiendo que remojes un poco el alimento, asi le serán más blandos para masticar. El pienso y los posillos de agua y comida los compró Emmett esta mañana, están en el patio de luz*._

_PD: Edward... __**AGUA**__ no __**LECHE**__, __es cachorro no bebé__, los cachorros les produce mal estomacal si lo mezclas con el alimento._

_PD 2 : ¡Gracias por quedarte con Seth! Volveremos a la hora de cenar._

_Un beso, Bella"_

_Bella, mi heroína._

Fuí al patio de luz y ahí efectivamente se encontraban un par de sacos de alimento para Seth, adempas de uno de croquetas en forma de hueso como las que comía Scooby*.

Reí a mis adentros.

Quizá en un rato las use para creerme Shaggy*.

Abrí el saco que decía "Carne y calcio" y me encontré con pequeñas redondelas de color café y huesos más pequeños de color rojo, con un olor no muy tolerable, además un medidor en forma de vaso, recordé que era uno de esos llenos.

Tomé uno de los posillos plateados y volteé una medida de comida en él, Seth saltaba a mi lado, seguro para arrancarme el plato o la mano, lo que primero ocurriera.

Volví a la cocina, esquivando a Seth, llené un vaso con agua y lo vertí encima de las redondelas poco apetecibles. El cachorro me miraba con atención y seguía cada uno de mis movimientos.

Reí ante sus intentos fallidos de ver lo que tenía en las manos.

Bajé lentamente el plato y lo dejé a su lado. Atacó al primer segundo tocado el suelo.

-_Specialitá della casa*_ -me alegraba que mi Italiano básico de secundaria estuviera intacto, alardeé al tiempo en que tomaba mi posillo con leche y cereales- supongo que no quieres leche con eso... yo no querría agua -arrugué la nariz y volví a reir.

Ambos fastidiábamos a Bella con su ropa interior, comíamos igual de entusiasmados, Bella había dicho que nos parecíamos de alguna forma físicamente.

_Despues de todo, creo que no somos tan diferentes_.

-La pasaremos muy bien juntos, Seth -le dije mientras le acariciaba el lomo, él parecía simplemente tragar.

* * *

**1*) The Lion King, un guiño a una de mis peliculas favoritas.**

**2*) patio de luz, patio interior, jardin interior o lo que sea que se imaginen dentro de un apartamento jojo en honor a mi queridisimo padre(? que le llama así a la "logia" como le digo yo :B**

**3*) SCOOBY DOO! solo imaginen las scooby galletas**

**4*) otro personaje de la serie Scooby-Doo**

**5*) "Especialidad de la casa" en Italiano**

**Bueno solo quería dejarles el día Sethward:l okno asldkjasd más adelante se vienen cosas más interesantes :3 jojo eso chicas, gracias por sus reviews! inquietudes, dudas, aclaraciones.. tudo(? a reviews :3 **

**Las amoou:'3 nos leemos luego :D**

**PD: PORTADA DE MY MENS*-* SI LA QUIEREN VER MEJOR, SOLO PIDANLO:3**

**-Triny**


	7. Noticia

**Capitulo nuevo! no es enooooooorme pero es algo :) calidad no cantidad(? jojo**

**Disclaimer: todo de Meyer menos la trama que es mia**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

-Debo irme a San Francisco.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? -reí nervioso.

Bella había entrado por la puerta principal escoltada por Emmett con la cara larga, ella tenía los ojos un tanto rojos e inchados.

-No, no estoy de broma -negó mientras dejaba sus cosas encima de uno de los sofás.

-Pero... ¿Que ocurrió? -pregunté serio, habia estado llorando claro.

-Pues...-articuló Bella pero no continuó.

-Dile Bells, de todas formas ya debes arreglar las cosas -habló Emmett con un tono de amargura en la voz.

-¿Que tengo que saber, Bella? -pregunté casi exigiendo.

-No... -cerró los ojos con furia- en la entrevist_a _dijeron que tenía potencial pero no podía quedar en Seattle por los cupos y matriculas, que me necesitan en San Francisco donde tienen otra sede, una más avanzada y además donde tendré una beca por mis calificaciones... -se le quebró la voz por un segundo- es una oportunidad única e imposible de rechazar -me miró fijamente- _debo_ irme a San Francisco -sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos.

-¿Si sabes que eso está en el estado de California? -dije despues de un momento de procesarlo todo, estaba atónito y tenía un nudo en la garganta-

¡dime que lo sabes! -me acerqué subiendo más el tono de mi voz, Emmett tambien dió un paso, pero en mi dirección.

-Lo siento Edward... -se mordió el labio, haciendo un intento de no cerrar los ojos- ya hicimos las gestiones, mi habitación en la Universidad de San Francisco está reservada y lista para ser amoblada con mis cosas...-soltó una lágrima.

Negué con la cabeza, lo más probable era que tenía la boca abierta pero nada salia de ella.

-Esto...-ví como continuaba llorando, Emmett la abrazó y parecía mirarme con decepción o algo parecido, claro, no era yo quien la consolaba o apoyaba- es una mierda -dí media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Dí un portazo detrás de mí y me tumbé en la cama.

_¿Como se supone que lleve a cabo mis planes de vida sin ella aqui?_

**Bella's POV**

_Cada paso que daba en dirección al apartamento, que me había hecho feliz por tantos años, me recordaba más cuan lejos debía irme y todo lo que se había dicho en la entrevista a la que había asistido minutos antes._

_"-Señorita Isabella Swan... -dijo la mujer que se hacía llamar Decano de admisiones, de expresión agria que acompañó en todo momento al Sr. Copeland, director de la Universidad a la que postulaba- el Sr. Copeland tuvo que asistir a una importante entrevista al otro lado de la ciudad -si claro- por lo que me pidió exclusivamente a mi, que le hiciera llegar los resultados de su entrevista y breve prueba de ingreso -se sentó en frente de mi, detrás de un enorme escritorio. Se posicionó al borde del elegante sillón de cuero negro._

_Por supuesto, si se sienta apoyando su espalda a su totalidad en el respaldo desaparece._

_Hizo una especie de pausa dramática, pues estaba que me comía las uñas de la ansiedad. Ya parecia ella HItchcock._

_-Su puntaje parcial de la evaluación fue del noventa y siete porciento, lo que creemos que es extraordinario, considerando que apenas ha salido usted del instituto, pensamos que sería maravilloso tenerla a usted entre nuestros alumnos, pero la necesitamos entre los mejores. Nos alegra y nos apena al mismo tiempo informarle que nuestras habitaciones y salones estan llenos, sin posibilidad de hacerle un espacio debido a las constantes visitas de subvención y revisión de calidad del establecimiento. Por lo que nuestra solución es una beca del ochenta porciento en la sede hermana de ésta en San Francisco y claro, la oportunidad de pertenecer a nuestra comunidad -finalizó con una sonrisa no muy encantadora que se pueda decir._

_Medité un momento lo que me había propuesto._

_Necesitaba asistir a esa Universidad, con esa beca podía trabajar a medio tiempo y así pagar el resto del pago anual. Era una visión de "vida perfecta", a excepción de una sola gran cosa..._

_-¿Donde enseño mis papeles? -ella sonrió como si le hubieran dicho que se había ganado el premio mayor de la lotería"_

...

Edward no me habló directamente en los dias siguientes.

Le conté a mi hermano lo ocurrido con la Universidad y me confesó sus sentimientos encontrados por su felicidad de que pudiera entrar con la beca y su pena por que por lo tanto debía dejarles. Emmett me apoyaba en un cien por ciento al igual que mi hermano, solo que él estaba más emocionado por las fiestas de la _fraternidad_ a las que _debia_ invitarle y las veces que él debía ir a visitarme. Pero sabía que el grandote escondía algo más que _indiferencia_.

Claro que los entendía, los extrañaría más que a nada en el mundo, pero no se me daba a elegir exactamente.

Con respecto a Edward, no parecía querer hablarme sobre el tema ni ningun otro, salía a diario a _quien-sabe-donde_ ya que aun no hacia nada _productivo_ con su cabeza llena de sabiduría y potencial. Yo _tenia_ que estudiar, si o si. No podía darme el lujo de dejar a Jasper mantenerme, además odiaba ser dependiente.

Lamentablemente no podía llevarme a Seth, por lo que Emmett se encargaría de todo lo relacionado con mi cachorro.

...

-De todas formas debes volver, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... allá solo tienes una habitación y no puedes quedarte en la Universidad para el invierno y el verano -ése era Jasper.

Tenía dos semanas, solo dos semanas para disfrutar a mis chicos, dos semanas para intentar intercambiar palabra con Edward, arreglar algo las cosas, no podía irme asi sin más y _olvidar_ el problema.

-Si Jazz, volveré, solo... no nos veremos por unos meses -me encogí de hombros como quitándole importancia, aun que me dolía en lo más profundo separarme de mis hombres- pero no la pasen muy bien sin mí ¿eh? por que lo sabré -reí y ellos intentaron hacerlo.

Así como intentamos pasar el resto de los dias juntos como fuera, como si no se acercara el día en que teníamos que separarnos, de hecho, se acercaba cada día más cuando nos separemos completamente...

* * *

**Cualquier cosa a Reviews! espero que les haya gustado, seguro mañana o más rato les actualizo otra vez :) todo segun los reviews y la recibida :D**

**Las quiero*-* nos leemos luego :)**

**-Triny**


	8. Mi infierno personal

**MY MENS IS BACK! Este se los debía hace mucho tiempo, gracias por entender y seguir aqui:)3**

**Disclaimer: personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

-No bebas.

-No trasnoches.

-No salgas de fiesta los dias de semana.

-No invites hombres a tu habitación.

-Eso implica que no tengas sexo frenético ni salvaje.

-Cualquier cosa de aspecto café o verde envuelto en cualquier tipo de papel no es bueno fumar... no para tí -así objetaban Jasper y Emmett alternadamente mientras se _despedian_ de mí, o al menos se sentian obligados a hacerlo.

Las últimas dos semanas pasamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo, claro, como a ellos les permitía y en cuanto a _ellos_ me refería al rubio y al grandote por que Edward seguía sin querer cruzar palabra conmigo, siquiera mirarme o interactuar. Me estaba rompiendo por dentro verlo así tan indiferente, pero no tenía más opciones. Mientras yo me preparaba para ir a la universidad, él daba vueltas por bares, pubs y discotecas quizá con cuanta perra, pero nadie le decia nada...

Me resigné a no pedirle nada, a no exigirle su apoyo, ni menos pedirle que nos acompañara al aeropuerto para despedirme y finalmente separarnos.

-Seguiré sus consejos, chicos -los abracé a ambos como mis brazos me permitieron dándoles una sonrisa cargada de emoción, pero a la vez con tristeza.

-Llámanos...-dijo Emmett.

-Te llamaremos -corrigió mi hermano antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

Les volví a sonreir asintiendo, esta vez con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Ambos hicieron una mueca.

-_Aweeee_ -articularon al mismo tiempo para abrazarme una vez más, sin saber que así me harían llorar con más ganas. Y así ocurrió.

Me sentía frustrada, emocionada, nerviosa, acongojada, preocupada, triste, feliz y por sobre todo decepcionada...

-Tranquila, él tambien lo hará después de que se dé cuenta que todo esto de enojarse sin razón es de niños... -intentó confortarme Jasper besándome la frente y nos separábamos.

Asentí nuevamente mientras me quitaba las lágrimas del rostro. Revisé mi reloj de muñeca como lo había estado haciendo por todo el camino al lugar y las dos horas de precaución que habiamos tomado para no perder mi vuelo, lo que era muy probable con la suerte que siempre me acompañaba.

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora -no quería que se me quebrara la voz, pero mi cuerpo tenía algo en contra de mí por lo que lo hizo de todos modos.

Faltaba media hora para el vuelo de Seattle a California sin escalas y aún tenía que pasar por la ventanilla de factura para dejar mi equipaje y saber con exactitud que asiento tenía y que puerta de embarque cruzaría.

-Tienes razón -corroboró Emmett mirando su celular, más nervioso de lo que había visto nunca. Cruzó una fugaz mirada con mi hermano.

-Bien... supongo que la Bellita es una gran Bella ahora -suspiró Jasper luego de un momento. No pude evitar rodar los ojos con diversión.

-Siempre seré su Bellita,Jasper -refunfuñé mientras cogía mi bolso de mano y acercaba mis maletas.

-Siempre, siempre -acotó Emmett sonriéndome con esos hoyuelos suyos.

Me apretaron una vez más.

Me preguntaba como era que nos veíamos para los demás, dos hombres gigantes -uno mucho más que otro- quitándole la respiración a una menuda chica que se notaba a leguas que no quería marcharse.

Era una impresión lógica.

-Jasper, mi billete -pedí con algo de frialdad, tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarme a su lejanía, a la de los tres.

-Claro -respondió mientras me entregaba mi billete de avión y mi pasaporte. Debía mantenerlos él por seguridad.

-Bien... adiós chicos, los llamaré a penas llegue -los besé a ambos en la mejilla y me giré sobre mis pies torpemente para llegar al mostrador de mi compañía de vuelo. Con el corazón latiendome a mil por segundo. Cuando miré hacia atrás, estando en la fila, ellos estaban yéndose con recelo, no querían hacerlo, tal como yo. Me hicieron una seña -que devolví- justo antes de desaparecer tras una montonera de gente que entraba y salía del enorme aeropuerto.

No habia vuelta atrás, a partir de ese momento, estaba sola.

Revisé los bolsillos de la chaqueta que estaba usando, tenía mi celular, mi cédula de identidad y el billete con el pasaporte lo traía en la mano. No eran cosas materiales las que me faltaban, era algo mayor y más importante.

Me estaba alejando de casa, del lugar donde me sentía segura y feliz. Me alejaba de mis seres queridos, los últimos que me iban quedando. Estaba por subirme al mismo medio que mis padres habian usado el día de sus fallecimientos.

Comencé a respirar erráticamente, mis ojos empezaban a fallar, se me nublaba la vista en momentos, la fila no avanzaba y estaba desesperando. Estaba por desmayarme y caer hasta que un peso reconfortante se sintió en mi hombro.

-Voy contigo.

**Edward's POV**

Gracias a todo lo que es grande Emmett tenía un coche y no quería usar el mío, gracias a todo lo que es grande que mi Volvo tenía cinco velocidades, cinco cilindros y doscientos sesenta caballos de fuerza para cruzar lo más rápido posible Seattle y así no tener ni tiempo de arrepentirme. Todo iba bien por el momento.

Mientras veía borrones de paisaje y personas por el camino, tuve un espacio en mi cabeza lo suficientemente grande como para notar con detalle lo mal que habia estado, cuanto tiempo habia perdido en bares con la botella y no estando tiempo con mi chica, la que se iba lejos y la vería en mínimo un semestre completo. Más quería llegar al aeropuerto, más seguro estaba de la decisión que había tomado.

Como pude aparqué afuera del lugar, bajé del coche con desesperación y crucé el umbral plateado para toparme con cientos de personas, caminando a una velocidad imposible, ahí a encontrarlos era una locura. Pero por cosas del destino logré dar con el Swan y el rino.

-¡¿Bella?! -fue todo lo que pude articular al verlos.

-Ya cruzó Delta, solo corre, le dará un ataque de pánico y ni se puede sus maletas -respondió el hermano de quien yo buscaba. A penas recordaba donde se encontraba la puerta de Delta Airlines- Satelite -respondió Jasper a mis pensamientos.

Palmeé sus espaldas con rápidez en forma de despedida y corrí en dirección a la compañía donde pasaría mi boleto previamente comprado y enseñaría mis papeles, los que _curiosamente_ coincidían con los de Bella. Con algo de dificultad llegué al lugar donde un cartel señalizaba _Delta Sky Club_. Había una fila enorme, ésta ni se movía y yo estaba de nervios, Jasper había dicho que ya había cruzado esa parte y si no se apartaban iba a perderla.

Miré a las personas de adelante con examinación, quizá si le hacía coqueteos a una chica de más al frente podría hacerme pasar antes. Había divisado una, estaba a cuatro personas de la ventanilla, era perfecta. Su pelo caía en cascada por sus hombros y parte de su espalda, su torso cubierto por un sweater azul oscuro, una chaqueta negra y unos tejanos se ceñían a sus piernas, sus manos estaban tiritonas e inquietas. La reconocía a ojos cerrados.

-Voy contigo -solo pude decir al tocarle el hombro, se volteó con confusión pero menos tensa ante mi tacto, se encontraba pálida pero el color volvía a sus mejillas. Sus profundos ojos chocolate me atravezaron la mirada, pero parecian calmos y agradecidos.

-Estas... estas aqui -susurró abriendo sus ojos más de la cuenta.

-Si, perdóname -iba a comenzar a dar mi discurso de disculpas y exageraciones que se merecía, pero no me dejó, simplemente me rodeó con sus delgados bracitos. Olí su escencia una vez más, me sentí completo otra vez.

Cuando nos separamos tomé una de sus maletas, la más grande a decir verdad, ni podía imaginarme como alguien tan menudita como ella podía creer cargar un par de maletas de un estado a otro.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó elevando una ceja, se veía muy tierna y divertida.

Solté una risita.

-¿No me prestaste antención? -ella enrojeció al instante, lo que provocó otra risa entre mis labios- voy contigo, hasta California -le di un toque con el codo mirándola fijamente. Era hilarante como se veía desde mi altura, le sacaba al menos dos cabezas de alto y ella tenía que mirarme desde abajo.

-No tienes que hacer eso, Edward -bajó la mirada.

-Si, si tengo -respondí elevándo su rostro con mi dedo índice bajo su barbilla- me he portado muy mal contigo, Bells -continué intentando tener toda su atención.

-Si, un poco -dijo con honestidad y riendo. No me contuve las ganas de besarle en la frente.

-Hasta _Cali_ -preguntó algo cohibida después de mi muestra.

-_Hasta Cali_ -corroboré repitiendo sus palabras y sonriéndole.

-¡Eh! ¡Llevamos demasiado tiempo esperando como para que te adelantes!

-Escuché a mis espaldas, había sido un sujeto.

Claro, eso parecía desde atrás.

Estaba a punto de disculparme cuando Bella me tomó por el brazo y me volvió a rodear con sus brazos inesperadamente.

-Lo siento señor -se fijó en un sujeto de terno y ceño fruncido permanente, mucho más bajo que yo- es mi novio, estabamos juntos en la fila pero él tenía que ir a comprarme algo urgentemente -miró al suelo con falsa vergüenza- no le molestaría que estuviera aqui mismo si venimos juntos,

¿No? -hasta parecía que le hacía ojitos al tipo ese.

_Esperen, ¿Qué dijo?_

Se había referido a mi como _novio_, _su_ novio. Yo, Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella Swan para toda esa gente, en especial para el estirado con el que estaba hablando. Se me inchó el corazón al segundo, tanto como para rodear a _mi_ chica con más fervor.

-Ahm... claro que no, mi error, disculpe señorita -por supuesto, él le respondía el flirtreo.

_¡Estúpido, ella estaba fingiendo!_

De todas formas, no chisté su referencia hacia mi, me sentía orgulloso, por lo demás. Bueno, no tuve tiempo, pues ya era nuestro turno de enseñar nuestros papeles. Dimos nuestros boletos -Bella se había extrañado con el mío, pero le explicaría todo después- nuestros pasaportes, identificaciones y motivo de viaje, me sorprendió el hecho de que Bella nos hubiera relacionado una vez más como novios en frente de la tipa con expresion hueca que nos habia atendido, llegaba a molestar su constante pestañeo, pero nada podía opacar el momento.

-¿Motivo del viaje? -preguntó la chica de nombre Savannha.

-Placer -respondió Bella por ambos como dándole un otro sentido a la palabra, aferró más su brazo en mi cintura, dándole una sonrisa socarrona a la tipa que estaba frente a nosotros.

Casi se me sale una risa exageradamente estruendosa ante su reacción.

-Ok -solo dijo la pobre chica que ya se habia rendido, yo no estaba con ánimos de responderle cualquier flirteo. En ése momento, Bella quería ganar y si implicaba parecer su novio enamorado hasta las venas, lo sería. Me di la libertad de descanzar mis labios en su cabello mientras Savannha chequeaba nuestros papeles.

-Buen viaje -dijo al final de la transacción para poder dejar el equipaje de Bella en facturas y nos pasaran las tarjetas de embarque donde decía que nuestro avión era el Boeing 747-400 y nuestros asientos eran K-9 y J-9, uno al lado del otro. Emmett y Jasper se habian confabulado para comprar billetes de clase _Bus elite_. Algo que a Bella no le había sentado muy bien, de todas formas logramos sacar la tensión.

A penas estuvimos lejos de la ventanilla explotámos en risa.

-Eso estuvo demasiado bueno -comentó entre risas intentando recobrar el aliento. Yo le seguí.

-¿Quieres algo? -pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en la espera del vuelo, justo en frente de la puerta de embarque. Era la S-9

-No gracias, en el avión nos darán algo, supongo -rodó los ojos.

Ella sabía que nos darian algo, ¡Era primera clase!

-Bien Eddy, conmigo te has ganado un billete al infierno de una hora y cuarenta minutos -sentenció Bella sonriente, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Suspiré con aceptación obligada fingida.

-Mi infierno personal -susurré para ella causando una tierna sonrisa traviesa.

_No estaba seguro si sentía el peso de aquellas palabras, pero lo sabría pronto, así como tomaría ese vuelo junto a ella, sin importar nada más._

* * *

**Van agarrándole? Lindo lindo mi Eddy, no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin la Bellita jojo, chicas discúlpenme :c ahora tengo una idea más grande de esto, lo difícil ya pasó jaja, si tengo tiempo mañana, les subo:33 gracias x los reviews:D**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**~Triny **


	9. Cali

**Lo sé! lo siento, explicaciones abajo!**

**Disclaimer: personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

Tenía a Edward a mi lado, mi protector, mi compañero, mi todo...

Reímos, recordamos cosas, hicimos de todo menos hablar de cuando llegariamos, él tendría que irse y dejarme por mi cuenta. Al menos estaba segura de que en casa mis hombres me recibirían con los brazos abiertos, los tres y eso me reconfortaba.

Después de las casi dos horas de viaje, dejamos el avion, recogimos mis maletas y finalmente salimos del aeropuerto, me daba nostalgia ver a todas esas personas separándose en ese lugar, toda la gente llorando y emocionada, me plasmaba a mi, pero no con tanta tristeza, ya que había llegado ahí con la compañía que queria y añoraba.

Como si me estuvieran vigilando, mi celular sonó a penas pude apreciar la ciudad, el celular señalaba que era una llamada de Emmett. Sonreí por inercia.

-Bella sorprendida, aqui -respondí riendo.

Dos risas se escucharon al otro lado de la bocina.

_-No sabiamos nada de Edward, te lo juramos -_la voz grave de Emmett dijo rápidamente.

Reí una vez más fijándome en Edward, estaba observándome con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro. Seguro se sentía como el juguetito de las cajitas felices.

-Oh, si, claro -rodé los ojos con diversión- ya diganme, ¿Qué tan terrible es no tenerme en casa?

Fue su turno de reír, se escuchaban como lejos del audífono, acostumbraban a poner el altavoz.

-_Es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en la vida _-escuché gritar a mi hermano.

Hice una falsa mueca de indignación. Edward rió con ganas.

-Eso es crueldad, estoy segura que Seth me extraña -mi cachorro, lo extrañaría demasiado los meses en que no lo vería.

-_Na, Seth se nos une _-dijo Emmett riendo junto al rubio- _es más, hoy vamos por unas perritas..._ -continuó bromeando.

-¡Mi Seth es muy pequeño para eso, idiotas! -grité ridiculamente por el audicular, seguro la gente se me quedaría viendo.

-_Tranquila, tranquila, tenemos protección -_Jasper le seguía el cuento, y yo que creía que él era el más serio.

Ipso facto; imagenes mentales a mi cabeza.

-Que asco chicos, dejen limpio al menos -estaría lejos de ellos mucho tiempo, seguirles el juego un poco no me haría daño.

-_Siempre _-respondieron al unísono. Me imaginaba sus sonrisas en Seattle, como la mía- _dile a Edward que sirva de algo y te cuide -_hermano sobreprotector _mode on._

Rodé los ojos por segunda vez.

-Jasper dice que sirvas de algo y que me cuides -me dirige a Edward quien bufó.

-Como si fuera inútil -refunfuñó luego- dame -me quitó el celular en dos segundos sin siquiera tocarme- putos, cuiden sus culos en vez de pensar en el mio -habló rápidamente formando una sonrisa socarrona.

Mis chicos, estaban de vuelta.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más conectados con Seattle cortamos la llamada y nos quedamos mirando.

-¿Que se supone que deberiamos hacer primero? -preguntó Edward quedandose estático en California.

Comencé a notar que un calor desagradable azotaba el lugar, tuve que quitarme el la chaqueta y el sweater que traía puestos.

-Pues... tomar un taxi y dirigirnos a la Universidad, se supone que debo instalarme y conocer un poco, asi estar preparada el lunes -me encogí de hombros, a pesar de que amaba lo que quería hacer con mi vida, el solo hecho de estar tres años pegada a lo mismo me daba repulsión. Y nostalgía pues a penas había dejado Seattle y ya extrañaba a mi par de idiotas por esos lares.

-Tu mandas -dijo tomando mis cosas con una sonrisa melancólica, él tampoco quería que yo me quedara.

Me pegué a su brazo izquierdo dándole algo parecido al consuelo, acompañado de una sonrisa que el respondía, llamamos un taxi y di la dirección que era bastante lejos del aeropuerto -debíamos cruzar el puente bahía Oakland por lo que tuvimos que pagar un alto costo del trayecto- ninguno habló en el camino, al menos la tensión de las últimas semanas no existía más.

-o-

-Isabella Swan, vengo de parte de la sede de Seattle - me presenté a otra señora de expresión amargada, era como si vinieran con las las Universidades.

_"¡Lleve su Universidad...Universidades...lleve su Universidad señor, ahora con señora amargada incluida!"*_

Nos encontrabamos en una de las tantas oficinas de la casa central de la Universidad, según como había investigado por la pagina de internet de la misma, ahí se manejaban las matriculas, entrevistas, integraciones, afiliados, recomendaciones y mis casos. Era algo así como la dirección en los institutos, solo que a parte de la _central estudiantil.*_ La Universidad se repartía en tres centros, la casa central, la central estudiantíl, y el campus donde se llevaban a cabo las actividades extraprogramaticas como los equipos de futbol y otros deportes. Me gustaba bastante la dinámica, todo se separaba pero seguía siendo uno mismo, había una libertad enorme, aun que si se quería entregar algun papeleo se debía caminar medio bloque o cruzar la calle, según sea el caso y la ubicación.

De todas formas, estaba parcialmente en comodidad.

-Oh mucho gusto, usted ha sido tema estos dias, señorita -dijo la mujer que respondía por Sra. Prince, dandome un apretón de manos. Noté que miró detrás de mi con curiosidad - ¿Y usted es?... -agregó.

-Su novio, Edward Cullen -su voz aterciopelada habló- vengo en compañía.

Le dió un apreton también a él.

_Su novio..._

No había escuchado mal.

¿A qué quería llegar con todo eso? ¿Es que era un plan? ¿Novios en California y _amigos _en Seattle? La mujer regordeta parecía encantada con él, no haría una escenita.

Me era familiar, eramos novios en el aeropuerto, o al menos eso creía _Savahnna_ y una que otra azafata. _Obra de Eddie._

-Un gusto -le sonrió embobada, ¿Cuanto tenía esa mujer? ¿Cincuenta?-Entonces, tomen asiento -dijo señalandonos un par de sillas en frente de un escritorio que dictaba su apellido en una placa.

_Que típico._

Edward me dedicó una mirada divertida y me dió un pequeño empujón para avanzar y sentarme.

-Bien, creo que todos sus papeles son excelentes..

Comenzó con una gran entrevista y presentación, tuve que argumentar mi ida, mi estadía, mis problemas de quedarme y los que dejaba atrás, cosas que me parecían poco relevantes para una simple integración a la Universidad, pero pasé por alto por estar pendiente de otras cosas. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que tenía que prestarle total atención a la mujer que vería constantemente los años siguientes, pero la presencia de Edward, a mi lado, como mi novio, me era perturbantemente desconcentradora.

Y no ayudaba cuando la mujer se refería a él.

-Supongo que les será terrible separarse estos meses -comentó la Sra. Prince mirandonos alternadamente luego de finalizar una conversación sobre los precios de las mensualidades y la beca que se me había entregado.

Edward carraspeó, una forma de incentivo.

-Si -dijo él, me miró como diciendo "_Hagámoslo divertido, Bells_". Imaginaba hasta el tono de su voz.

-No sabe cuanto -le dediqué una sonrisa de pesar y un encogimiento de hombros.

-Asi es el amor -agregó Edward cogiéndome de la mano en el proceso, la mujer pareció partirsele el corazón, él lo disfrutaba mucho, la mujer quería comerselo con la mirada.

_Cougar._

Luego de esa escenita me convencí en eso de la historia de los noviesitos, cada vez que podiamos, haciamos sentir peor a la pobre mujer, nosotros nos moríamos de risa por dentro, mientras que por fuera eramos dos jóvenes enamorados de corazones rotos por su separación.

_Comenzaba a meditar cuan falso era todo._

Al fin la Sra. Prince decidió terminar con toda la cháchara y enseñarme la que sería mi habitación.

Nos trasladamos a la _prestigiosa Universidad de Argosy,_ sede de San Francisco, _Bay Area, _que estaba justo enfrente de la casa central. Trataba de una enorme edificación de un piso de alto, aparcamiento y areas verdes a los alrededores con una clásica construcción de ladrillos rojizos, grandes ventanales y marcos blancos que daban la vista a ciertos salones y aulas, me imaginaba que en la parte sur del edificio se encontrarian las habitaciones de los alumnos, pues nada de eso se divisaba a simple vista. El sector se veía bueno y pacífico, además de tener una perfecta ubicación, centrada, cerca de un market y, como dice su nombre, a dos bloques de la bahía. Muy conveniente para cualquier grupo de universitarios de dia viernes queriendo algo de relajo y diversión. Si llegaba a hacer amistades, seguro querrían ir allí, o incluso Emmett cuando fueran a visitarme como me habian prometido.

Cruzamos el umbral de la puerta de vidrio en la entrada principal y nos encontramos con un largo pasillo, _adornado_ con lockers, vitrinas con copas, recuerdos, medallas y fotografías. Si que era clásica la Universidad ésta.

Edward se había ofrecido a cargar mis maletas aún, por lo que su cara de cansancio se hacía notar a cada segundo, comenzaba a irritarme la lentitud de la mujer.

-Bien, pronto debería llegar Clarisse -la Sra. Cougar miró su reloj de muñeca- ella les dará las instrucciones de su estadía, Srita. Swan, además de enseñarle el lugar y explicarle las dinámicas -sonrió, pero pensé que estaba más dirigida a Edward que a mi.

Irritantemente asqueroso.

Asentí sin mirarle fijamente, de todos modos, no estaría viendome.

Segundos después divisé a una mujer rubia vestida de traje azul marino, de largas piernas y altura, su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta alta, sonriendo como las azafatas que habiamos visto antes. Era la perfección con piernas esculpidas y bronceadas por Miguel Angel. Me miró por fugaces dos segundos y luego vió un punto a mi derecha, mordiendo su labio en un acto de dos segundos.

A mi lado estaba Edward.

-Mucho gusto, soy Clarisse James -nos dió un apretón de manos a ambos y a la Sra. Prince le sonrió- consejera y _guía _este nuevo año universitario

_¿Su rostro es de plástico o qué? _

-Bella Swan -respondí con la mayor cordialidad que encontré en el momento- vengo a instalarme -murmuré aún fijándome en sus movimientos, estaba igual de prendada que la cougar, ya le iba a pasar una mano por enfrente de la mirada, quizá estaba en shock.

-Edward Cullen -me imitó, pasándome un brazo por la cintura, algo que me gustó demasiado en el momento- soy su novio, solo la acompañé hasta aqui -Edward me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, la que me hizo derretir pero no hice muy obvio, por suerte.

Le devolví la sonrisa y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Lo hacía más creíble, supongo.

La mejor parte fue ver las esperanzas de la chica por el suelo, o eso parecía.

-Bien, debo irme, los dejo en buenas manos -interrumpió la Sra. Prince marchándose sin más ajetreo.

-Acompáñenme -dijo la rubia sin tanto ánimo como antes, girándose sobre sus pies.

Miré a Edward y rió entre dientes, guiñándome un ojo en el acto y liberándome para poder avanzar de la mano.

_Me gustaba la idea, me encantaba la idea._

* * *

**1*) Es como un pensamiento o una sobre-actuación del tema.**

**2*) Central Estudiantil: Donde se encuentran las aulas y diferentes salas relacionadas con el estudio y sus alumnos.**

**No es demasiado, pero me rebané los sesos haciéndolo D: **

**Nuevo capitulo de My Mens, me gusta donde está yendo esta historia, sé que está nebuloso por ahora pero esperen un par de capítulos, entenderán mejor.**

**No más tengo que pedirles perdón, lo del estudio me está quitando tiempo, y ahora mi abuelo cae enfermo y no me siento muy bien sentimentalmente por lo mismo, espero que entiendan 3**

**Me gustaría que se pasaran por el resto de mis fics, acabo de actualizar el que le va mejor jojo, espero que les gusten si los leen:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, a todas, y a las que leen y no dejan también:) solo me gustaría que fueran menos fantasmas haha y... ya saben, cualquier cosa le dan al comentario, lo que sea, dudas, criticas, comentarios... ejemplo; ayer tuve un problema con un capitulo de otro fic y una lectora me lo hizo saber y lo arreglé, me sirven demasiado sus opiniones y detenimientos! **

**Eso, las quiero y nos leemos luego:D**

**~Triny**


	10. Tour

Nope, no es la biblia pero algo es...

Disclaimer: todo de Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama que es mía.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

-Este es el auditorio, usualmente se preparan juntas o asambleas, como también es utilizada por los miembros del club de teatro o danza -llevabamos cuarenta minutos con Clarisse y ya estaba harta.

Había descubierto su gran defecto, su risa endemoniada. Parecía de pelicula, cada vez que su risa aumentaba de intensidad, un fuerte y desagradable ruido como de cerdo salía de su nariz.

Se preguntarán de que se reía...

_De todo._

Bien, no de todo exactamente. De todo lo que Edward decía, claro. Yo solo era ignorada en esos momentos, donde Edward nisiquiera intentaba ser gracioso,menos coquetearle como ella creía.

-¿No haz pensado en venirte a esta universidad? -le dijo la rubia al de cabello cobrizo mientras nos guiaba por otro pasillo principal. Como batía sus pestañas era impresionante.

-Pues... no, de hecho, estoy teniendo unas conversaciones con un hospital para ejercer allí -respondió Edward elevando una ceja como con inseguridad, le miré extrañada. ¿En que momento habia decidido hacer de médico?

-Luego te explico -formuló con los labios.

-Así que graduado -continuó Clarisse con lo que se trajera entre manos.

-Algo asi -meneó la cabeza de cabellos desordenados, aprovechando de pasarse una mano por éstos. Estaba incómodo, podía notarlo.

-Bueno, de todas formas hubiera estado encantada de hacerte este mismo recorrido -murmuró la tipa con demasiada seguridad.

Yo no era realmente la novia de Edward pero..¿Qué no me veía? O al menos ¿Qué no notaba el rechazo de él? Era algo extraño, era su tipo, al menos siempre había salido con zorras de esas caracteristicas; Tanya, Jessica, Kate, Carmen... Todas calzaban con la descripción, claro que todas eran por la hora o lo que durara.

-Si, a mi también me hubiera encantado pasar todos los dias con mi chica -me apretó más a su cuerpo, estaba haciendo añicos el ego de Clarisse y me divertía bastante. La rubia hizo una mueca y siguió mirando hacia el frente.

Ya habiamos avanzado, ya nos había enseñado los laboratorios, algunos salones, el lugar de descanzo y esparcimiento para los alumnos, el auditorio y supuse que nos faltaban las habitaciones.

-Éste es el hall que nos lleva al ala sur de la Universidad, aquí es donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los educandos, separados por edades y género -la seguimos hasta cruzar unas puertas de madera color caoba para encontrarnos con... más puertas.

-Por aquí encontraremos tu habitación, Bella -sonrió sarcásticamente.

_Maldito el segundo en que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de decirle mi nombre, para que lo usara de manera tan vulgar._

Al menos así sonaba en su boca.

Seguro hice una mueca demasiado obvia, cuando me fijé en Edward, estaba riendo.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo de puertas numeradas y un par de ventanas, hasta que nos detuvimos en una, la numero 1411.

-Ésta es tu habitación -parecía mirarme de forma ausente- aquí puedes dejar tus cosas y acomodarte, después de todo, ya nada queda para el día lunes -sonrió una vez más, en ella no se veía bien, algo tenía su rostro estirado que lo hacía desagradable.

Sabía que Edward pensaba igual.

-Gracias por el recorrido, Clarisse -dijo cordial y educadamente Edward tendiéndole la mano.

-Fue un placer -respondió aumentando su euforia.

-Gracias -respondí de mala gana, a decir verdad, teniendo que coger su mano igualmente.

-Ya saben por donde salir -rió una vez más, casi provoca que mis oídos reventaran.

Edward asintió de forma divertida, como si realmente le hubiera causado gracia. Clarisse sonrió una última vez y nos dejó a solas, por fin.

-La peor hora de mi vida, lejos -suspiró el de ojos esmeralda.

-Digo lo mismo -le imité.

Sonrió verdaderamente después de mucho.

-¿Entrarás? -preguntó arqueando una perfecta ceja.

-Después de ti -hice una seña.

-Oh, que caballero -bromeó mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba.

Rodé los ojos y le seguí.

La habitación era _amplia, _estaba amoblada con dos escritorios y dos cómodas de color cerezo claro para dejar mi ropa. Dos camas estaban a un lado de una gran ventana dividida en tres con persianas blancas. Todo parecía combinar y estar equilibrado, las paredes blancas resaltaban el color azul de la alfombra y las colchas del mismo color. Había olvidado considerar que las habitaciones son compartidas.

-Que horrible -¿Y qué si era una psicópata mi compañera de cuarto?

-¿Qué esperabas? Es una universidad, no un hotel -rió Edward mientras acomodaba mis cosas y maletas encima de una de las camas desocupadas. Lo miré mal.

-No la habitación, idiota -se hizo el herido y se largó a reír- tengo que compartir habitación, ¿Qué no recuerdas? -seguro estaba pálida, o enrojecida, o de todos los colores conocidos.

Se enserió.

-Separan por géneros, ¿Verdad? -alzó una ceja como llendo a enojo. Comenzaba a acariciarse los brazos.

_Creí que era más fuerte y no tan blandengue._

Reí internamente.

-Si -rodé los ojos una vez más- no me importa si es hombre o mujer, lo que me importa es que tendré que permanecer, con suerte, un año con una persona totalmente ajena -hice un puchero involuntario.

-No seas tan exagerada -respondió en un tono socarrón.

-Lo dice el más grande vago de la historia de los vagos con dinero -ataqué devuelta con una sonrisa muy satisfecha.

-No soy vago, solo... ocupo mi tiempo en otras cosas -se defendió encogiéndose de hombros. Sus claviculas se marcaron deliciosamente...

-Otras cosas... como salir de juerga y fo-

-¡No!

-Sabes que si, Edward -arqueé una ceja mirándolo con presión- podrias responderme que cosas tan productivas hiciste los dias en los que no querias hablarme, ¿Por ejemplo? -sonreí malévolamente.

-Nunca estuve de juerga, Bella -suspiró pesado.

Abrí los ojos como plato, el mismisimo Edward Cullen admitía su inactividad como parrandero.

-Bueno, si me fui unos dias con la botella -evitó mi mirada unos segundos riendo- pero nunca me acosté con alguna o desperté sin conciencia... es por eso que hace un rato dije que estaba hablando en un hospital, trabajaré con Carlisle, donde sea que quiera que vaya -se dejó caer en la cama vacía.

Alcé ambas cejas incrédula.

-Oh por Dios -dije teatralmente deteniéndome en cada palabra- esto debo grabarlo -agregué divertida. Edward estaba que hechaba humos, pero sabía que traía razón.

-Que simpática, Isabella -Oh, oh, había usado mi nombre completo.

-¿Me dirás cuando es esto? -pasé de largo su enojo.

-Creo que en estos dias mi padre llamará, supongo que mi pereza le aburrió y me mandó a trabajar -conocía a su padre, Carlisle, era un buen hombre, nunca querría molestar a sus hijos por nada, le estaba dando una lección al consentido.

Sonreí.

-Tranquilo, no es tan malo esforzarse -bromeé palmeándole la espalda.

Soltó una risa.

-Suerte con tu compañera -devolvió alzando sus cejas rápidamente. Mi humor cambió drásticamente y le tironeé el cabello juguetona.

-¡Duele! -casi gritó pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Lo se -volví a sonreír y dí media vuelta para comenzar a desempacar.

Sentí un fugaz contacto en el trasero, seguido por un picor digno de cubrir con ambas manos.

-¡¿Me acabas de nalguear?! -dije cási en su rostro al voltearme una vez más para quedar mirándolo fijamente.

-Si -respondió satisfecho y soplando su mano imitando una pistola.

-Puto -solo pude murmurar ante tanto teatro.

-Gracias -respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Terminé de agarrarme la zona dañada y volví a lo mio, desempacando y colocando cada cosa en su lugar, las camisetas, ropa interior, calzas y otros en la cómoda, sweaters, chaquetas y blusas en los colgadores en el closet y mis fieles compañeros libros en el escritorio. Había decidido tomar la parte izquierda de la habitación, mi compañera tendría que tomar el otro lado el día lunes, le molestara o no.

-Has pensado en donde quedarte hasta el lunes? Es decir, no puedes dormir en la universidad éste fin de semana... -murmuró Edward confiado a mis espaldas mientras sacaba la ropa de cama.

Fin de semana sin estadía. Tenía cerebro el cobrizo.

-No lo sé, definitivamente -me volteé con la vista en el vacío, no lo había pensado bien.

-Me extraña de ti, siempre tan organizada -continuó, parecía como si quisiera alimentarse el ego.

-¿Tienes hambre, Eddie? -reí ante mi chiste interno. Alzó una ceja y luego cabeceó para dejarlo pasar.

-Te estaba proponiendo algo, lista -odiaba cuando usaba el sarcasmo para insultar.

-¿Qué me propones exactamente? -puse cara de interesante, de esas que ponen los tipos que hacen negociaciones en las peliculas.

-Siempre traigo conmigo mi tarjeta bancaria, no me sería dificil apartar una habitación en el hotel más cercano, para que el lunes llegues temprano, digo yo...-dijo atropellándose a momentos.

Reí.

Usualmente me negaría a cosas así, pero era de extrema urgencia, no tenía donde quedarme el fin de semana y prefería estar con él y que me enmendara los días que estuvo ausente en casa.

-Increiblemente, acepto -estiré mi mano en su dirección. Edward sonrió y la cogió para estrecharla- una habitación, tu en el suelo, yo en la cama -añadí antes de que pudiera imaginarse lo que quisiera, tampoco quería abusar.

-Hecho -contestó en un tono poco usual.

Algo se había pasado por esa cabecita de bronce.

-¿Ya viste como te miraba la Sra. _Cougar?_ Te quería tragar con la mirada -esa sería una buena conversación para cambiar de tema mientras me imaginaba como serían las tres noches con Edward en la misma habitación...

_Maldición._

* * *

**AGOTADA. Eso es lo que mi frente dicta haha no se alarmen, sigo con mis fics, de hecho, tengo varias historias por crear, no se preocupen. Hoy tuve examen de biología -siempre que estoy en biología me recuerda a Bedward:'))- examen de matemáticas y tesis... es lo peor del mundo, ¿Por qué crecemos D:? apoyo la causa de peter pan:cc haha... en fin es por eso más que nada que no he podido actualizar tan seguido, o hacer capitulos más largos pero me encantaría darles en el gusto y darles capitulos infinitos pero mi cabeza no me da:c bueno, e****spero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas por sus reviews, gracias por leer mis fics y esperarme todo el tiempo del mundo:')) diganme si les va gustando, denme sus ideas o lo que vayan creyendo, dejen todo en reviews y les respondo:DD **

**Las quiero mucho, nos leemos luego:D**

**~Triny**


	11. Hotel room night I

Nada! D: solo quería darles este _"adelanto"_

_Disclaimer: todo de Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama que es mía._

* * *

-Linda habitación, ¿Cuánto peso le quitaste a esa tarjeta? -dije riendo depositando a los pies de la enorme cama la única maleta que no había dejado en la Universidad.

-Pues, unos cuantos dólares -Edward se encogió de hombros justo antes de dejarse caer en la cama matrimonial de covertor dorado y azul marino.

-Eres sutíl -le regañé sentándome a su lado.

-Es mi especialidad, no soy nada sin la sutilidad -sonrió satisfecho y se puso cómodo, arreglando uno de los cojines que se nos eran ofrecidos.

-Este lugar es increible -suspiré dejando la cama, caminando hasta el gran ventanal paralelo a la puerta de entrada, deleitándo mis ojos con la vista que nos proporcionaba el lugar, el balcón era del justo tamaño para apoyarse en la baranda y observar la hermosa costa de San Francisco.

-Lo sé, no por nada pagué mil quinientos -dijo a mis espaldas el perfectito.

Dí media vuelta con los ojos como plato.

-¿Mil quinientos? -pregunté incrédula. Él asintió sin más reacción- por las tres noches -intenté decretar.

-_Per notte _-Eso hasta Emmett lo entendía.

-¿¡Estás loco?! -intenté no gritar, intenté.

-Quizá un poquitín -señaló con el dedo índice y el pulgar esbozando una pícara sonrisa, incluso más deleitadora que la vista o el lugar.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Si sabes que son cuatro mil quinientos dólares hasta la noche del domingo? -me puse a su lado suprimiendo las ganas de tomarlo por el cabello y arrastrarlo hasta la lujosa recepción para cancelar esa estúpida transacción.

-Lo supe antes que tu, de hecho -bromeó sonriente. Rodé los ojos negando con la cabeza. Sentí un suspiro- no te preocupes, Bella... ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que repetirtelo? -agregó con tono cansado.

-Algún día te lo devolveré todo, lo juro -lo apunté con el índice.

-Si, Bells... -murmuró dejandose caer sobre la cama una vez más.

-Y yo duermo ahí -le señalé rápidamente

-Lo sé, me quedo con el sofá, parece más cómodo incluso -el sofá en el segundo ambiente si parecía cómodo, pero yo lo decía de broma.

-Nos conocemos, prácticamente, desde que tenemos memoria, más de una vez hemos dormido juntos -me recosté a su lado- a menos que te incomode -agregué bajito, estaba a diez centímetros de tocar con anhelo su brazo bien moldeado.

-A ti deberia incomodarte, tu eres la chica aqui -se encogió de hombros y giró el rostro para mostrarme otra sonrisa burlona.

-Machista -me di media vuelta y me crucé de brazos teniendo como vista la puerta.

-Solo apaga la luz, nos quedan dos dias aún -escuché su levanté de la cama para buscar unos shorts y una camiseta para dormir.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó al ver que me dirigía al baño.

Miré teatralmente hacia otro lado.

-Las personas normales usamos pijama para ir a la cama -respondí intentando no reir.

-Yo soy normal, y prefiero dormir en bóxers -dijo quitándose la camiseta y elevando ambas cejas. Solté aire rápidamente y le hice una seña para irme a cambiar.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y me apoyé unos segundos en ella. Tenía que no hiperventilar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormiamos juntos, siempre solía dormir con Jasper o sola, quizá antes habiamos dormido juntos pero eramos niños y sentiamos otras cosas... o yo sentía otra cosa.

-Bien, ¿Preparado para dormir? -dije al salir del baño. Me encontré con Edward bajo las tapas de la cama y soñoliento.

Ups.

Caminé hasta los interruptores y apagué las luces que iluminaban la lujosa habitación de caros empapelados y hermosos muebles. La vista por el balcón era aún más hermosa así.

Me metí a la cama por mi lado y me quedé un rato observando el rostro impecable de Edward. Su ceño estaba relajado pero aún se le notaban las marcas que quedaban por su constante tic. Sus ojos descansaban ligeros que combinaban con la sonrisa de sus labios carnosos. Me acomodé más a su lado. Emanaba un calor agradable que se colaba por la tela de mi camiseta y me hacía respirar tranquila y sabiendo que él se encontraba conmigo.

-Uhehm.. ven -murmuró entre sueños y sorpresivamente me pegó a su cuerpo con una de sus manos en mi cintura. El toque constante de su mano en mi piel causó estragos dentro de mi.

Me quedé estática unos segundos, no sabía si separarme o quedarme ahí. Estaba cómoda y más que segura. Decidí relajarme, dar el último gran suspiro de la noche y apoyar una de mis manos -que se encontraba incómoda en mi pecho- en su piel. Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar y finalmente me dejé caer en los brazos de morfeo. Aun que me encontraba físicamente entre unos mejores.

**Edward's POV.**

_Emmett tenía razón, se me daba la actuación..._

Sonreí inhalando su perfume natural y fresias.

* * *

**Lo siento por tan poco, tengo la idea, pero no se como expresarla u_u pardon me por los párrafos tan cortos y etc etc:c me deshago en disculpas :( also... no me ha ido muy bien con Ángel impúdico por lo que subiré otra paralelamente, una que... esta bastante avanzada por decirlo de alguna manera, so... pasen si es que desean!**

**Eso, espero que les guste, pronto subo, no estoy ausente!**

**Link: /s/8555454/1/Luz-de-venganza ya saben, le agregan "fanfiction..." o lo buscan en mi perfil:)**

**Nos leemos luego, las quiero!**

**-Triny**


	12. Missed calls

**Se que han estado esperando, pero les explico abajo, ahora el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: todo de Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama que es mía.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Calor, sofoco, sudor, pulsación creciente, comodidad, posición agradable..._

Me removí entre una enredadera de piernas y brazos, abriendo los ojos y encontrándome con una caprichosa mesa de noche con una lámpara alta con una base de lo que parecía bronce de esta misma característica Los calurosos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana con terraza y provocaban la atmósfera, o al menos eso creía yo. Rodé sobre mi misma y sentí un par de brazos apretar su agarre en mi vientre, los cuales eran de la propiedad del hombre en frente de mi, de párpados y ceño tranquilo, cabello revoltoso y su respiración sobre mi frente. Una corriente se repartió desde su toque hasta todas las mínimas finalidades de mi cuerpo.

Me quedé inmóvil para apreciar el momento y la sensación, a pesar de que conocía a Edward desde hacía mucho tiempo, nunca me tomaba los momentos para cautivarme con cada milímetro de su existencia. No tenía mucha alternativa, las cosas que sentía por él era algo de esconder, por que no podía ser, simplemente estaba incorrecto, lo sentía asi por que lo era. Sus labios finos se veían tentadores, pero permanecí en mi lugar, su quijada perfecta gritaba "¡Lameme!" pero aún así no me moví ni un centímetro. Estaba encadenada, por mi misma, esposada a metros de él para evitar una catástrofe.

Un suspiro de mañana atravesó su boca, haciendo que su pecho se moviera de tal manera que mis ojos quisieran recorrerlo por tiempo incalculable. Su respiración ya era la mía, y era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Edward era un hombre hermoso... hermoso e imposible.

Vencida me solté de su agarre cuando me removí más de la cuenta y el quiso, en su estado somnoliento, darse la vuelta sobre si mismo y apretar una almohada. Me levanté de la cama tomando algo de ropa para cambiarme el simple pijama en el baño después de entrar en la ducha. Definitivamente necesitaba una ducha, helada, después de tal momento a solas con mis pensamientos y la vista en Edward.

Después de asearme y sacarme el calor de encima con una refrescante ducha helada, luego de relajar mis músculos, salí de la ducha con pasos ligeros envuelta en una toalla blanca con las iniciales del nombre del hotel en una esquina, sujeta desde un poco más arriba de mis senos hasta las rodillas, inspeccioné la habitación con lentitud, pensé en encontrar a un Edward sereno y dormido sobre la cama aún, pero no estaba, ni siquiera sus zapatos a un lado de la cama ni su ropa a los pies de ésta. Supuse que querría dejarme a solas arreglándome y vistiéndome, así que lo más probable era su presencia en algún lugar donde sirvieran café muy cargado y amargo. Me dirige a mi maleta con rapidez llamaría a Edward para preguntarle donde se encontraba y así lo acompañaría, no me agradaba pasar sola, menos luego de esas semanas sin pasarla sin él. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré que sería adecuado, ropa interior sin mucho detalle, jeans oscuros, una camiseta tipo musculosa blanca y mis confiables y cómodas zapatillas, California era un infierno de calor. Tomé mi celular, algo de dinero no sobraba, y las llaves de la habitación cuando me aseguré de que todo se viera relativamente ordenado y salí por la puerta con algo de prisa, solo un día de descanso el día siguiente sería para arreglar los últimos detalles de la universidad, lo que, sorpresivamente, no me animaba mucho.

Mientras iba bajando por el ascensor, decidí que sería buen momento para llamar al de ojos bonitos, saqué mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y le busqué en mi agenda de inmediato. Llegué al hall más rápido que lo que él tardó en responder, es más, nunca habría llegado abajo si lo hubiera comparado. No contestó las dos siguientes llamadas, por lo que comencé a buscarlo, en la recepción del hotel no estaba, pensé en que podía estar gestionando algunas cosas sobre nuestra estadía, luego recordé el bar y el restaurante del hotel, me encaminé hasta ambos lugares, los cuales se encontraban bastante cerca. En el bar me encontré con muchos rostros estirados compartiendo nada menos que champagne o alcohol destilado. Edward buscaría cervezas en un momento ordinario como ése. En el restaurante tampoco lo divisé, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por personas de mismo aspecto que el lugar anterior. "_Mierda, Edward se ha gastado una millonada en esto_" Rodé los ojos a pesar de que no podía verme. Solté aire bruscamente, seguro me veía patética buscándolo, esperaría a que se dignara a aparecer solo.

El estómago me crujió por lo que decidí que una comida no estaba mal, al momento en que había llamado a Edward, vi la hora fugazmente y el reloj estaba a punto de marcar el medio día le daba justa razón a mi cuerpo para alegar algo que degradar. Saqué de uno de mis bolsillos delanteros tres billetes, doce dólares, los miré con tristeza. Tenía que largarme de ahí.

-o-

-Si vuelvo a casa y Seth tiene cachorros, les juro que les corto sus pollas y no me importará si se las tengo que agarrar para hacerlo -susurré al teléfono, pues, a pesar de que me encontraba en una de las mesas de afuera del típico restaurante, la gente pasaba a mi lado.

-_No te preocupes, sabe cuidarse _-respondió mi hermano con diversión en su voz. No era divertido, mi cachorro era demasiado pequeño para estar haciendo cosas de perro grande.

-Eres un idiota, los dos -me corregí al recordar que me tenían en altavoz y Emmett podía escucharme también. La risa del antes nombrado resonó fuerte por mi lado de la llamada, tanto así que tuve que alejar el celular de mi oído.

-_¿Lo sabemos, pero, que sería de tí sin tener a estos idiotas? _-el grandote llevaba todo a su corazón, nada podía ser una bromilla para él.

-Todo, Emmett, créeme -fue mi turno de reír. Piqué los últimos trozos del cheese cake que había devorado con el tenedor, nunca podía comerme más de un trozo, a penas lo hacía, pero el café podía tomarlo de por vida. Como los tres últimos que ya llevaba.

-_En fin, ¿Y dónde está el marica de Edward? ¿No le dije que tenía que cuidarte?_ -era inevitable para Jasper dejar salir su lado de hermano protector, podía ser un idiota y todo lo que quieran, pero siempre sería el sureño empedernido de buenos modales, gran corazón y sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Pues... -no sabía que responder, por que no sabía donde se encontraba y me hacía la misma pregunta. En ves de estar comiendo cheesecake sola, tenía que estar con él, disfrutando nuestras últimas horas de _diversión_ y juntos. Quizá se encontraba con alguien más.

_Celos._

No. Imposible.

-No tengo idea donde está, Jazz -suspiré dejando caer el tenedor sobre el plato con un sonido molesto y alto, llevando la mano, ahora libre, a mi frente para apoyar mi cabeza. El sol molesto comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí. Irritación y molestia.

Escuché un bufido al otro lado de la línea.

-_Culo partido -_murmuró_- ¿Intentaste llamarlo?_ -eran graciosos cuando hablaban por turnos. Emmett no se podía perder la conversación.

-Si, Emmett, lo he hecho cinco veces ya, en la mañana ya no estaba en la cama... -me quedé en silencio cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras, estaba casi gritando que había dormido con él. Una garganta fue aclarada en Seattle.

-_Ehm... bien, entonces intentaremos nosotros también, cualquier cosa te avisamos, tu solo pásala bien en su ausencia, ya sabes -_quien último habló fue quién continuó, Emmett le veía el lado positivo a las cosas, aun que creía que él también se lo imaginaba con alguien más en ese momento.

-Entendido -respondí medio sonriendo.

-_Bella, tenemos que cortar, Seth está dejando un desastre y Emmett tiene que limpiarlo mientras le digo cuantas veces tiene que respetar el horario de comida del perro -_la voz cansada de mi hermano se hizo escuchar y reí a pesar de saber que tenía que regañar al cabeza hueca por no seguir mis instrucciones.

-Limpien bien, los quiero chicos, hablamos mañana -respondieron al unísono un "_Nosotros igual, Bells_" para que luego la línea quedara cortada.

Extrañaba mucho a mis hombres, demasiado.

Tomé el último sorbo de mi más reciente café y llamé a un mesero demasiado coqueto para que me pasara la cuenta por fin. Luego de que hubiera pagado, llevándome varias insinuaciones, y estuviera lista para dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad y hacer tiempo, caminé unos cuantos metros más allá del local, para cruzar hacia una farmacia y así comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza que me atacaba, encontrándome con una escena poco esperada.

Edward se encontraba con una mujer -_zorra_- al otro lado de la calle, riendo de _no-se-qué-cosa_ muy felices ambos mientras salían de un local, que al parecer, servían waffles y buenos desayunos. La de cabello platinado, operado pecho, largas piernas descubiertas, y sonrisa falsa le tocaba los bíceps constantemente y le daba pequeños golpes de vez en cuando, seguro haciendo alusión a un muy buen chiste de parte del de cabello cobrizo.

_Con que en eso estabas, sin responderme._

* * *

**Hasta ahí! No es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, lo sé, pero lo he inventado recién y no tengo mucho tiempo. Las pongo al tanto; éste 14 estuve de cumpleaños -yay, al fin- y viajé a la capital de mi país para estar en el estreno de BD2 el día 15. Uno de los mejores días de mi vida! no les contaré nada por que hay mucha gente aún que no la ha visto, pero vayan a verla las que no lo han hecho aún, no se lamentarán el término de la saga, les aseguro! **

**¿Que más Trinidad? Pues... estoy a punto de terminar el año, de hecho, salgo el 14 de vacaciones, pero antes tengo que presentar un informe y una tesis, es por eso que he tenido NADA de tiempo para escribir, ya sea por estrés -y no querer seguir escribiendo más, ya saben, las tesis son lo peor en ese sentido- o por que simplemente el tiempo no me alcanza, por ejemplo, la semana que recién pasó, tuve tres presentaciones en ferias científicas, las últimas pruebas del año -que por cierto, no me quedan :D- y... no recuerdo que más, pero son muchas cosas. Les informo que no sé que tan activa esté las dos semanas que vienen, pues ésta semana tengo una ENORME presentación de arte y la semana siguiente tengo la exposición de mi tesis y luego un campamento para ya finalizar el año... uff.**

**Eso es todo, les agradezco a todas las que me han dado sus reviews y sus comentarios, favs, todo! Sigan pasándose y denles oportunidad a mis otros fics, no están tan malos jaja.**

**Nos leemos chicas, gracias por su comprensión**

**~Triny.**


	13. Unplanned Madness

**POR FAVOR LEER**

*Knock knock*

-¡Nadie en casa, fui carcomida por la vergüenza y la culpabilidad!

Ya enserio gente, estoy muy apenada por haberles hecho esperar tanto, pero todo ha sido una locura, tal como dice el capitulo; locura no planeada... La verdad es que desde mi cumpleaños, el fallecimiento de mis seres queridos, un estrés de puta madre y que además me fui de vacaciones con mi mejor amiga al sur, todo ha cambiado... bueno, quizá no mucho, de todos modos, gracias a ti que estás leyendo esto, espero que me perdones, y abajo dejo más, por el momento, espero que lean...

3...

2...

1

* * *

Suspiré, normalicé mi pulso al punto que pareciera el de una persona normal, y no una que está a punto de estallar en mil pedazos, o erosionar en lava.

_No, soy una persona civilizada, mi mejor amigo solo está hablando con una chica que quizá conoce de hace un tiempo..._

_Claro que no, conoces a todos sus amigos, ¡Tú eres su mejor amiga! Además, ¿Qué chica? Esa es una puta cobrando por adelantado._

Si, normalicé mi pulso dos veces.

Mandé a la mierda la idea de cruzar a la farmacia, la cabeza era lo menos que me dolía en ése momento. Tomé la misma calle de vuelta al hotel de la forma más rápida y sigilosa que pude, sin voltear atrás, Edward no podía saber que estuve matándole con la mirada en la calle de en frente unos minutos antes.

De los doce dolares con los que había salido del hotel, había gastado tres dólares en un taxi que me llevó por cuatro cuadras hasta la avenida del restaurant, en éste había gastado cinco dólares por el desayuno, y para llegar más rápido al estúpido hotel, tomé otro taxi de vuelta por tres dolares más, eso me dejaba con solo un dolar en el bolsillo hasta llegar a mi bolso. Me bajé del taxi que manejaba un extraño señor de tes clara, pero con un acento oriental que nunca había oído en mi vida, al bajarme, estando de camino al lujoso lugar, casi me estrello con un sujeto que medía más que Emmett y me hizo sentir nostálgica otra vez, ¿Por qué no podía quedarse mi hermano conmigo? ¿O mi casi hermano Emmett? No. Tenía que acompañarme Edward, el adinerado que se gasta un sueldo anual regular en solo un par de noches para "complacerme", y después largarse a la mañana siguiente con una tipeja sin ni siquiera avisar.

Quizá normalicé mi pulso más de dos veces.

En el vestíbulo tuve que pasarme unos minutos de más, pedí una segunda llave, o en ése caso una tarjeta, para ingresar a la habitación, tomaron mis datos, y la computadora señaló que venía con alguien más, comprendieron la situación cuando les expliqué que yo había vuelto antes que mi "pareja", muy irónico. Finalmente obtuve mi pase de entrada, y logré notar que mientras me las arreglaba por pasar desapercibida, me sonrieron muchos miembros del hotel, el portero, el de la recepción, hasta los botones parecían insinuarse, les ignoré con sutilidad, no estaba para el contacto humano, ni el visual.

Ingresé con sentimientos encontrados a la habitación, porque había visto a Edward, porque estaba con otra mujer, porque parecía más falsa que las excusas de Emmett un Sábado por la noche, porque ya ni quería quedarme ahí si él estaría revolcándose día y noche con mil y un putas más...

¿Y qué si me gustaba el gigoló de Edward Cullen? De todas formas nunca me iba a tomar en cuenta si no tenía un par de esferas de silicona en frente de él.

Me senté en la cama, había sido arreglada por el servicio de limpieza, que por supuesto, el adinerado accedió a contratar con el paquete de estadía con tal de no tener que moverse.

_O no tener que moverse más de lo que ya quería...  
_

Tomé una decisión rápida, dentro de la última maleta que me había llevado para las cosas de mano, higiene y otros, volví a meter todo lo que había usado el día anterior, hice un recuento de mis cosas y con cada ajena que me encontraba la tiraba por sobre mi hombro, porque poco me importaba.

En mi bolso de mano tenía otros cincuenta dólares de emergencia que Jasper me había dado, o que me obligó a recibir.

Pues me parecía una buena emergencia, era solo una noche más y no tendría que lidiar más con problemas,

Tomé todo lo que me pertenecía, mi maleta mediana, mi bolso de alguna forma acomodado en uno de mis brazos, y la tarjeta del hotel con su nombre en ella y un vistoso "Bienvenidos" junto a eso.

Un "Hasta nunca" hubiese sido más exacto.

Finalmente crucé el umbral, dando un último vistazo al lugar, reflexionando si es que estaba haciéndolo bien, o simplemente estaba exagerando y siendo una niña mimada con un enorme berrinche.

Quizá si, pero de todos modos debía largarme, si el chico no me encontraba, tampoco era mi problema.

Cité a mi madre mentalmente; "_Siempre opta por lo sano._"

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, mentalizando mi actriz interior para poner una buena cara en el primer piso cuando pregunten por mi "huida" antes de que el dios Griego apareciera.

-o-

No tomé mi móvil en todo el recorrido, uno que fue largo, considerando todas las vueltas que dí a pie y en algunas oportunidades en taxis, pidiendo indicaciones, para estar más cerca de mi Universidad en algún hostal barato de una noche. El lugar que encontré no era de lo mejor, así como no era lo peor, era algo parecido a una casona, no tenía lujos como el hotel en el que había estado, pero si tenía su toque de elegancia y antigüedad lo que me agradaba bastante y a la vez me hacía lamentar mi ausencia de libros favoritos, los había dejado seguros en mi cuarto de universitaria. Respecto a la casera se trataba de una mujer de edad avanzada, que en ocasiones se le iba el hilo, y dejaba de escuchar completamente para prestarle atención a su gato siamés, y tararear una canción para si misma, me tuve que recordar que solo gastaría quince dólares la noche, y al día siguiente pasaría afuera, por que me iría lo más temprano de ése lugar para instalarme en la costa.

Contaba con una llave para la amplia habitación que me había tocado, una cama matrimonial con sábanas limpias, piso flotante y paredes de concreto de un color arena que me indicaban que estaba en Cali, unas mesitas de noche a cada lado, y un escritorio de madera de cedro estaba a un lado de la entrada, bastante práctico para mi bolso de mano.

Miré mi reloj de mano, marcaba apenas media hora pasado las doce de la tarde.

Dejé mis cosas, según la Sra. Todd, bastante seguras en el cuarto, echándole llave sin pensarlo dos veces. Me despedí de la amable señora en la salida de la casona, y con mis cosas personales más importantes me dirigí al centro, en busca de la biblioteca más cercana, para familiarizarme con el lugar, y despejar mi cabeza un poco hasta que tuviese que comer algo más, volver a ser rata de biblioteca, y hacer tiempo hasta que fuese la hora de dormir y volver al hostal, terminar el día era todo lo que quería hacer.

Tres bloques más tarde y me encontré con una biblioteca cerrada, me parecía muy raro, pero el lugar se veía deteriorado y con poco uso, por lo que decidí ir en busca de otro santuario, si no, moriría de insolación, aburrimiento, y consumida por mis propios pensamientos.

El calor arrasante del estado era casi insoportable, gasté bastante dinero en al menos tres litros de agua en botellas hasta llegar a la siguiente biblioteca, que me fue sugerida por un transeúnte que me veía algo acomplejada a la salida del último almacén que ingresé por agua.

-Caminas dos calles a la derecha por ésta y llegas, no tienes por donde perderte -me sonrió el muchacho al final de sus indicaciones, parecía un poco más jóven que yo, quizá un año menos, sus ojos azules brillantes y sonrientes, y sus mejillas redondas me hacían entrar ganas de apretárselas y agradecerle de esa manera, pero sería la peor forma de comenzar mi año en San Francisco.

-Muchas gracias -le sonreí de vuelta bastante sonrojada, me sentía ridícula pidiendo direcciones e indicaciones, yo era de las que se creía autónoma y capaz de todo sin ayuda, por lo que atentaba contra mis principios todo ese cuento.

-No hay de que, solo sigue sonriendo así y te ganarás a la Señora Grimes, ella es muy buena, pero si llegas de mala gana, olvídalo, te mandará a la sección de "..._para tontos_"* a penas te vea entrar -se encogió de hombros, parecía conocer bastante del lugar, y de la biblioteca en sí.

-Gracias -repetí con algo de dificultad después de sopesar sus palabras y hacer un ademán de huida.

Seguí las indicaciones del chico, y efectivamente me encontré con la biblioteca, una edificación tipo casa patrimonial, con ático y construida o revestida con madera de un celeste claro, muy acogedora. Cuando ingresé sentí el olor a libros antiguos y gastados de inmediato, me sentí más en casa, recordé el olor que expelía la habitación de mi hermano mayor, y de las veces que me despachaba cuando entraba a hurtadillas a su cuarto cuando éramos más pequeños.

Más deseos de volver, pero ya estaba ahí, ni había comenzado y ya quería terminar.

Bufé.

Pasé con lentitud en frente de la señora que atendía el lugar, típica señora de lentes de media luna que debería ser gruñona y repetir "silencio" en todos los tonos existentes, pero al verme entrar una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro ya no tan terso. Me pareció muy peculiar su cabello negro azabache a pesar de la edad que aparentaba el resto de su anatomía, y sus ojos avellana desgastados que hacían contraste.

-Señorita, buenas tardes, me presento, Señora Grimes ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? -preguntó cuando me acerqué a su mesón más de lo que hubiese querido.

-Ah si, buenas tardes -ella asintió aún con la cálida y repentina sonrisa en el rostro- bueno, este... quisiera registrarme -me apoyé en el gran mesón que medía unos cuantos decímetros menos que yo.

-Por supuesto -se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz, y se removió a un lado sacando una ficha debajo de la misma estructura de madera sólida y un lápiz de tinta, se la recibí al instante- puedes acomodarte por ahí -hizo un movimiento de manos señalándome unas mesas entre las estanterías repletas de libros- y llenas éste formulario para comenzar con tus datos -picó la hoja con la yema de los índices.

-Claro -sonreí a medias, asintiéndole de modo que podría marcharme a donde ella me había indicado. Su sonrisa no se desvaneció.

A decir verdad, poca gente se encontraba en el lugar, divisé dos jóvenes de aspecto aburrido sentados en una esquina leyendo algo de Nietzsche, pero en realidad no parecía importarles, otro sujeto se encontraba en la sección de ficción, él parecía más emocionado, también vi como una pareja coqueteaba a un lado de los clásicos de Shakespeare, y por último una chica cabizbaja era blanco de atención en el centro de las mesas, hojeaba un libro que contenía mucha biología, asumí que repasaba para volver a estudiar, ya que una libreta abierta con apuntes reposaba a uno de sus lados.

Caminé lentamente y sin hacer ruido alguno hasta llegar a la silla más cercana, estaba a pocos metros de los estantes que rezaban "Literatura Inglesa", por lo que ya me había familiarizado con el sector. Atrapé a uno de los aficionados de Nietzshe espiándome por encima del libro, abriendo los ojos con exageración al ser atrapado, su acompañante también lo notó y pegó una risotada que fue ahogada por el "_Shhh_" de la Señora Grimes. Sonreí dichosa y compartí una mirada prematuramente cómplice con la chica bióloga de enfrente mío. Finalmente me acomodé y comencé a llenar la ficha espacio por espacio.

_¿Cual era mi nombre?_

-o-

Ocho y treinta de la tarde y volvía al hostal, saludé a la casera y a su hijo que le acompañaba, un treintañero de aspecto descuidado, pero divertido de charlar. Sin más vueltas volví a mi cuarto, donde estaba todo en orden, igual como lo había dejado horas antes, lo que me hizo alegrarme aún más, porque sí, el resto del día había sido bueno, después de todo.

...

_-Todo en orden, querida... -leyó mi ficha que le acababa de entregar- Isabella -sonrió aún más. Yo me sonrojé y no pude evitar jugar con mis dedos por impaciencia- a partir de mañana puedes pasar a recoger tu pase de biblioteca y disfrutar de todos los libros que desees -asentí levemente- por el momento aún puedes hojear libros aquí -movió la cabeza en dirección al resto del lugar y rió suavemente entre dientes._

_-Muchas gracias -dije en un volumen bajo, y volví a mi sección amada._

_Busqué el ejemplar "A study in Scarlet" de Arthur Conan Doyle por todo el anaquel de la letra "A", mas se me fue imposible encontrarlo, por lo que decidí simplemente llevarme un Charles Dickens a la cabeza, "A tale of two cities" fue el elegido. Era simple, pero me encantaba de todos modos._

_Estaba a punto de volver a mi puesto, cuando sentí que me picaban el hombro suavemente, volteé sin mayor preámbulo para encontrarme con una pequeña figura descendiendo de una escalera con movilidad horizontal, pasando por todas las repisas del estante en que me encontraba._

_-¿Buscabas algo? -preguntó una chica de complexión única, pequeña como duende de cuento de hadas, su rostro fino como de campanita, y grácil como el vuelo de una mariposa, su sonrisa perfecta era casi espeluznante, pero algo cálido en su voz me enterneció. _

_-Uh, no quiero molestar -parecía gran cosa subirse a esa endemoniada y empinada escalera con menudos tacos que traía, a pesar de que ella se veía cómoda._

_-Pffft, para nada, para eso estoy aquí -rodó los ojos- ya dime -rió con simpatía._

_-Uhmm bueno... -aclaré mis pensamientos antes de decir cualquier cosa- si, buscaba a Conan Doyle pero no encontré ninguna de sus obras... -fruncí el ceño levemente, ella sonrió hasta con los ojos, me parecía muy familiar._

_-Bueno, ese viejete está en la "C", creo que buscaste por la "A" -se encogió de hombros soltando una risita, y rápidamente escaló los peldaños de su base y se trasladó hasta los autores con la letra "C", me golpeé el rostro con la palma mentalmente, por supuesto que los ordenarían por apellido- Carroll... Chandler...Churchill... ¡Conan Doyle! -dejó de murmurar y miró hacia mi dirección- ¿Algo en especial? -volvió a hacer eso con sus dientes aperlados._

_-Eh, bueno... ¿"A study in Scarlet"? -le susurré para no molestar a los tan estudiosos. La muchacha volvió su atención al estante y repasó una ves más, encontrando por fin mi petición._

_-Aquí está -dijo orgullosa al ya estar abajo entregándome el viejo libro algo maltrecho por el uso._

_-Muchas gracias uh... -volví a fruncir el ceño un poco._

_-Alice -dio un saltito emocionada- Alice Brandon -estiró una de sus ridículamente diminutas manos en mi dirección, se la recibí y le dí un pequeño apretón._

_-Soy Isabella, y muchas gracias Alice -reí con confianza, algo me había inspirado ella, parecía orgullosa nuevamente._

_Así me pasé el resto de la tarde con la chica duende, resultaba que Alice era nieta política de la señora Grimes y estaba trabajando unas horas diarias con ella en la biblioteca para ganarse unos cuantos centavos más antes de ingresar a la universidad. Sorprendentemente, Alice también iría a la misma universidad que yo, solo que su vocación era la moda y el diseño, por lo que no la vería en clases, pero en recesos todo lo que ella quisiera, considerando que ése mismo día hicimos lazos, también descubrí que es muy buena hablando, así como escuchando. Compartimos en el almuerzo fuimos por unas ensaladas y jugos naturales a un restaurant que le encantaba y que, según ella, no podía perderme. No le conté nada de lo sucedido con Edward, ni le comenté de su existencia, pero si de mi hermano y casi hermano en casa, y ella me contó lo de su familia en Biloxi, estaba en Cali solo por su abuela. No quise preguntarle más detalles, lo demás lo veríamos en el camino, puesto que intercambiamos números y le dije donde me estaba quedando hasta el día siguiente. Prometió llamarme para acordar una salida nuevamente, ya que tenía libre el Domingo, y quería que le ayudara con los preparativos del nuevo año universitario._

_..._

Me acomodé sobre la cama cuando me despojé de mis zapatillas y vaqueros, me apoyé dejé caer relajando mis músculos bastante estimulados por todo el paseo del día, dejé mi celular encima de la mesa de noche y cerré los ojos con lentitud, di un profundo suspiro, me dediqué a concentrarme en mi pulso pues no quería pensar en nada más, repasé el día con Alice y su amabilidad, recordé que debía ir por mi tarjeta de bibioteca, pensé en qué página había quedado en el libro de Conan Doyle...

Un zumbeo me interrumpe abruptamente lo que me obliga a levantarme de la cama algo desorientada, otro sonido zumbeante y noto que lo que lo provoca, es mi celular en silencio sobre la madera, se enciende la pantalla dejando ver una foto mía con mis chicos como fondo y una pestaña me indica algo.

"_Doce llamadas perdidas_"

"_Tres nuevos mensajes de voz_"

Mi corazón se detiene.

Había ignorado el celular el resto de la tarde, pasé un buen rato con Alice distrayéndome y no tuve el tiempo para siquiera pensar en alguna notificación en mi móvil.

Con algo de temor inexplicable tomé el aparato y me dispuse a escuchar los mensajes.

- Primer mensaje de voz -una voz femenina me indicó- "_Bella, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no contestas el maldito celular? Salí por unos asuntos rápidos por la mañana, cuando volví al Hotel no encontré ni tus cosas ni tu presencia, pregunté por tí y me dijeron que te habias marchado, ¿Qué mierda pasa?" _

Reí nerviosamente, no parecía importarle mucha mi ausencia esa mañana. Seguí escuchando.

-Segundo mensaje de voz: "_Bells, Bells, Bells, maldita sea, te he buscado por todos lados, pregunté por ti en la universidad, por las calles aledañas, intenté averiguar más en el vestíbulo y nada, ¿Me harás llamar a Seattle para encotrarte? ¡Responde el jodido teléfono!_

Su ira se reflejaba en sus palabras, su voz temblorosa me quebraba, pero me mantuve fuerte, toda la situación era estúpida, yo era una mujer, no tenía por qué estar dando explicaciones o ser cuidada por otros.

_-Tercer mensaje de voz: "Ya está, son las ocho de la noche, no sé que más hacer, no sé donde estás, no quiero llamar a Jasper para alarmarlo, o de otro modo solo conseguiré que mi culo sea machacado por perder a una niñata, por Dios, ¿ Sabes cómo me estás haciendo sentir en este momento? Isabella estoy preocupado por ti, joder, si hice algo mal, al menos responde y dímelo_-. Y el mensaje se cortaba ahí, había sido unos minutos antes.

_¿Me había llamado niñata? ¿Qué clase de preocupación es esa?_

Solté aire por la nariz como acto reflejo de mi amargura interna, quería patearle el culo yo misma, menos iba a acercarme, o si quiera contactarme con él. No necesitaba que cuidara de mi, no necesitaba que pasara mi último día libre antes de la universidad insultándome por lo "niñata" que era.

-Hasta aquí, Cullen -escupí entre dientes antes de volver a dejar mi celular en su lugar, y dejarme caer nuevamente en la poco mullida cama, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, mi celular vibró una vez más.

Miré por el rabillo de ojo, y la pantalla se iluminaba para indicarme una llamada entrante.

_Al diablo._

_-¡¿Que mierda te ocurre?!_

* * *

**POR FAVOR CONTINÚE LEYENDO:**

Sé que se merecen mil y un capítulos más, pero a penas ayer retomé la escritura de éstos, puesto que estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto completamente aparte de los fanfics, uno mío propio con mis personajes e historias, por lo que les pido paciencia, y que me perdonen por estos meses de poca actualización -nula- espero que sigan ahí, que me puteen en sus reviews, pero al menos sabré que están, y que tienen toda la razón del mundo, les prometo que estuve cada día de los últimos pensando en ustedes, mi mejor amiga me restregaba en la cara lo mala _escritora_ que estaba siendo, y se lo concedía con creces, pero así es la labor, a veces se pierde, pero les juro que estaré aquí siempre.

Ésta cabeza ha vuelto a pensar, y les dejaré mis links para que me contacten y sepan de mi día a día, así me presionan, pero en todo caso, ya tengo en la cabeza el siguiente capítulo, ¡Lo estoy hilando!

Nueeeevamente, y como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews/ comentarios [Ya ni sé como se llaman, ésta página ha cambiado bastante desde mi última aparición] y en fin, las quiero mucho, gracias por todo, cualquier duda, sugerencia, insulto, crítica etc a reviews/comentario/lo-que-sea.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

~Trinidad

**LINKS EN MI PERFIL**


End file.
